Universal Teleportation
by Silver Stone Ruby
Summary: Hi, I'm Jessica Walters. I'm just an average 15 year old- or so I thought. One day, I'm sucked into the world of Red vs Blue along with Church and the other A.I., who escaped the E.M.P. using Wyoming's time-thingy... Delta has the details. We get placed on Chorus during season 11, and I don't have a way of getting home. Little did I know, I was a part of their story all along.
1. Why am I Here?

Hi. My name's Jessica. I'm just an average 15 year-old, and I'm good at hiding things from my parents, mostly as I watch a certain web series with twelve seasons that they may or may not approve of. I'm not taking the risk. Anyways, I'm in 10th grade, and have average grades, with some Bs and Cs thrown around there. My birthday is Augest 17th, I like music, I suck at art, excell at sports, have about four friends that are close to me, 15 others that aren't so much, an older sister named Katherine, a younger brother named Zack, and a lot of hats. This is my story of how I got sucked into a universe that I didn't believe actually existed, and got the aventures to go with it.

I was on my iPhone, texting my friend about some earthquake that just happened in California, and it was a big one, too, caused some major damage. My friend, Sky, replied back to me, texting, "OMG! Really?! Oh I hope my grandmas okay! She was over there on vacation for the week visiting my cousins hope theyre fine 2". She didn't have the best grammar, but I still liked her.

I rolled my eyes, there were no fatalities, at least not that I've heard of, just a couple of injuries. It did make me wonder, though, what was freelancer California like? I shook my head, this wasn't the time to think about Red vs Blue. I texted back, "I'm sure they're fine, Sky. Don't overreact so much!" I hit send, and got out of the chair I was sitting in, rolling onto my bed, feeling the comfort of the blankets and pillows that soon surrounded me.

Sky replied, "okay I guess I over reacted a litle. I just worry about my famly." I read it smiling, it's good to care about family. I looked over at the clock that sat near the window in my room. 6:34. Dinner would be ready soon, plus I needed a reason to stop texting for a bit; I had things to think about.

"Dinner's ready for me, gotta go," I sent one more text, then put the phone down on the nightstand, sighing. I looked up at the ceiling of my room, closing my eyes as once more I thought about freelancers and what they did.

_Okay, that Director dude? He was an asshole, at least when the project was still fully running. By the end of season ten, though, he was just a broken man, unable to find the one thing he wanted to have again. Then he killed himself with Carolina's pistol. Hmm.. _I thought about what the director did, with splitting up Alpha, and getting all the A.I. Fragments. I really liked the A.I.'s. Good 'ol O'Malley, Gary/Gamma, logical Delta, shy little Theta, they were all special to me. Oh, and Epsilon, well, he was just like Church, and Church happened to be my favorite character, for reasons unknown even to myself, so, yeah, I liked Epsilon.

I thought about the stuff that happened in the last couple of seasons. On Chorus, with the newer characters Locus and Felix. I never expected Felix's betrayal until it came. I do wonder, though. What if there was still some good in him? What if there was something in his past that made him the way he is now, and if there was a way to make up for it?

"Oh, what would I give to be part of those guys' adventures?" I asked myself. Little did I know, I was practically asking for a death sentence.

My eyes widened as a flash appeared inside my room, reflecting off the mirror and metal, making it even brighter, nearly blinding me. I had to squint just to see anything. The light soon disappeared, leaving something else where it once was, something else that made me think I was completely hallucinating. Man, would I have later hoped I was.

It was a hologram. A hologram showing a man in armor you would see in the game Halo, and in Red vs Blue. The hologram looked at me as more holograms appeared_,_ like a rainbow of them, then the light flashed again, and once more, I couldn't see a thing. As the light disappeared again, I was extremely surprised and confused to find that I was no longer in my room, but instead on a cliff, looking down a what appeared to be some sort of canyon, a very familiar canyon that I remember seeing a lot during season 11 of Red vs Blue, a show _created_ by Rooster Teeth that _wasn't supposed to be real._

Jumping back so I wouldn't fall over, I couldn't help but scream inside my head. _What the Fuck just happened?_, I asked myself as the other holograms appeared next to me, but I didn't notice. I was too busy thinking I was crazy. As I looked closely in the canyon, I spotted two figures: one in yellow and blue armor, and one in aqua - or was it teal... Turquoise? Anyways, another in armor that represents some form of a mix between blue and green walking around. _Holy shit,_ I thought, _It's Tucker and Wash. I am looking at Lavernious Tucker and Agent Washington. Yup, I've gone crazy. Somebody pinch me._

One of the holograms walked over to me, this one was white and about the size of an actual human being.

"Okay," The hologram said, with a voice that I recognized instantly. _Church! But, wait, is it Epsilon or Alpha? It has to be Epsilon, 'cause Alpha died with the emp-er.. E.M.P... Right? Ugh, who cares?! Church is standing right in front of me! Th-that's not physically possible!_

Church continued, "I have two simple questions for you: Who the fuck are you, and what the hell just happened?"

Of course, I could only answer one of those questions.

**-Beautiful transitioning line you are going to see a lot-**

Ex-Agent Washington watched as Tucker did squats. The two blues had crash landed on a planet called Chorus. Of course, it was no ones fault, but now they had to get their communication systems working in order to call for rescue. The other on Blue Team, Caboose, was having one of his "off" days, almost right after the crash his "ultra best friend" Church ran off to who knows where, taking the Freelancer Carolina with him. He didn't even say goodbye. Now, with Wash in charge of Blue team, he was having the two run drills, well, Tucker, at least, Caboose only had to do them when he wasn't missing Church.

"Why do we have to train so much? We never had to do squats when Church was in charge," Tucker said a little after finishing squats.

Washington was quick to reply, "Exactly. I'd say you two have fallen out of shape, but generally in order to fall out of something, you have to be in it first."

"Hey, that's funny!", Tucker spoke up, "You should try comedy, Wash. Why make one person miserable, when you can work over an entire room?"

"Alright! Time for sprints," Wash said almost instantly, raising his voice a little.

Tucker wasn't happy with sprints, or Wash, really, "Fuck you!"

"I want five laps around the canyon," Washington said decidedly.

Tucker glared under his helment, "Die in a fire."

"Six laps, around the canyon!", Washington raised the number for Tucker's remark

Tucker had an idea, "Hey! Why isn't Caboose down here?", he started to ask, "Shouldn't you be making him do dumbbell rolls, or inverted push-ups or something?"

Washington's tone lowered, "I think he's having one of his... off, days."

Tucker's eyes widened in realization, "Oh..."

Washington stopped whatever he was about to say, and looked up at one of the canyon walls, swearing he saw something. He felt like he was being watched. And he was. He held his hand up in a quieting gesture at Tucker to make sure he didn't say anything. He pointed to where he saw the movement. As the canyon got quieter, save for some chatting reds all the way at the other side, Washington heard voices in the same place where he saw the flicker of movement. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he made a mental note to keep his guard up. Looking at the now stiffened body of Tucker, Wash could tell he had heard it, too.

Washington finally spoke up, "_That_ is why we have to train, Tucker," he took on a more serious tone, "Keep your guard up, I want to find out who's in this canyon with us."

**-Line-**

There was only one main thought going through my head at that time, _Church. It's Church. I can't believe he's right next to me. Church is right next to me! _

"Church..." I muttered, just loud enough that he heard me. My eyes widened as I realized I just made a big slip up. I slapped myself internally, _Calm down! _"Shit," I said quietly to myself.

"Wait.. You know who I am? Okay, I've never seen you before so you better tell me what the fuck is going on here. The last thing I remember is going inside the Meta before Wash's emp thingy went off. Next thing I know, I'm stuck with these artificial idiots and you're standing next to us!" He said, getting louder as he went on.

I saw another, green one come up to me,_ Delta._

Delta looked at Church, "I believe the recent event to which you are referring is with the time distortion unit's malfunction just before the E.M.P. went off. I believe it has moved us to a new location, though I am not sure when. The girl standing before us must have been picked up by it as we were moved. It would appear the Meta did not come with us, though I am not sure how not."

It's times like these when I really love to have the voice of logic around to save me. Then, something clicked. The E.M.P went off in season six. That means the A.I. Have traveled five seasons ahead. They have no idea what's going on right now. I couldn't really find anything to say to the A.I., so I went with, "Uh... Hi. I'm Jessica, nice to meet you, Delta," I said without realizing he hadn't been introduced yet. "Fuck me," I muttered under my breath. This was gonna be a long day, but there was one thought that only just crossed my mind: would I ever get to go home?

But home would be the least of my problems for a long while.


	2. Why, Hello There

Washington came out of blue base, carrying what appeared to be two large hooks In his hands. He came up to the side of one of the canyon walls, where had recently heard voices from people who weren't recently in the area. Something worthy of suspicion. There, Tucker waited, by now having completely forgotten about his order to do six laps around the canyon.

"What are those things for?" Tucker asked as Wash approached him.

"I'm using these to climb out of this hole-"

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"...and find out who I heard the voices and seen the movement from," Washington finished as he sent a glare Tucker's way. "I want to find out if they can help us get out of here, or if I should shoot them on the spot."

"What if don't know anything about us? Like, they don't wanna hurt us, but they can't rescue us either?" Tucker inquired, sounding like he didn't really care, but still had a mild curiosity to his tone.

"I'll figure out weather or not they can help us out some other way, and deal with the situation then," Washington answered, while putting one of the hooks inside the canyon wall, preparing to climb. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Tucker watched as Washington began to climb the wall, moving towards where he knew others were. He heard the distant sound of Caboose missing Church, and decided to go over there to either shut him up using his sword, (the energy sword, not the... Other thing a sword could be referred to as when talking about Tucker), or send him somwhere where he couldn't hear him as much. He was having a hard time choosing.

"Why did I sign up for this shit?" Tucker asked himself as he thought of ways to hurt Caboose if he annoyed him more than he already was.

**-Line-**

Church stared at me - I'm sure he'd be narrowing his eyes at me if he had any - as I said Delta's name. I couldn't help but shrink back and offer a nervous smile as he did so.

"Okay, last time I checked, Delta never said his name, nor did anyone else, so I'm gonna ask again, what the _fuck_ is going on here, and how do you know who we are?" Church said, and you could practically see the anger radiating off of him.

"Oh? Well, you see, _I_ for one remember hearing your names, and seeing them be directed towards you guys, so I just, you know, put the pieces together?" My words sounded more like a question than anything else. _Smooth, Jessie, smooth._

Delta spoke up, "I do not recall anyone saying mine or the Apha's-"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"-names during the time that you have been with us. Also, my detectors indicate by the tone of your voice that you are not telling truth, likely because you are trying to hide something that you do not want us to know."

_Spot on, Delta, spot on_. _Why must logic be my enemy right now? _I gulped. They had me, but what was I supposed to say? They wouldn't believe the truth, but if I lied, Delta would catch me easily. Just then, a thought crossed my mind, a very disturbing thought. _If all of the AI from the Meta are here, then.._"Wait, where's Sigma?" I asked, not meaning to say it out loud. Sometimes I accidently said my thoughts out loud without realizing it. Don't worry, it's not nearly as often as my sis does it!

"Sigma? Wait, you mean that AI that started the whole Meta thing?" Church asked, glancing around the area, and finding every AI but Sigma standing close by. He thought that he must of gotten away while he was talking. "Oh, for fucks sake, WHO WAS WATCHING HIM?!"

"I was, you fool! Well, not really, but I saw him get away. I'm actually happy about that, he would have just gotten in the way of me _taking over the universe!" _Omega, or should I say O'Malley spoke up, a bit of evil laughter after his words. _Still on the whole 'taking over the world' mindset, isn't he?_ I thought.

"Wait- _O'Malley_?! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!" Church yelled at the other AI.

"Hm.. This makes me think of a knock-knock joke," another one spoke up, having a computerized mono-tone voice.

"_Gary_?! Why am I surrounded by people who tried to kill me?!" Church screamed, _Oh no, insanity alert! Why am I here?! They're going to kill me soon, aren't they? I want to go home! Yup, surrounded by crazy AI, great. Katherine? Anyone? Mommy?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, taking the distraction as a chance to get away without anyone noticing me. I'd rather not get killed for knowing too much, anyway. I began to back up, before feeling something touch the back of my head. _What_? I turned around slowly, just to become face-to-face with the barrel of a battle rifle. _Oh, shit._

"Hands in the air. Don't make any sudden movements," a voice - Washington's voice told me, shutting all of the AI up. I mean, the guy's really scary in person, especially when he has a gun pointed at you.

"Oh, uh, hi th-there... you.. It's um... some lovely weather whe're having here, eh?" I was nervous, really nervous.

"Shut up. Now, stand back, and tell me who you are, and why you're here," Wash said.

"Uh, y-yes sir!" I obeyed his order, standing back as quickly as I could. "My name is Jessica Walters, I'm 15 years old until Augest 17th, and I'm from Washington." Yeah, Washington. What a coincidence.

Church chose this time to speak, "Wait, you're from Washington? God, I hated that guy. I mean, he was a freelancer, for one, and he said I was a fucking _computer_!" he yelled that last part. _Yeah, not the best time to say that, Church_.

Washington paused, looking straight at Church, lowing his gun a little. "...Church?" he said the name as though it were an echo.

"Wait a minute, that voice... Washington? Wait.. Did you change your armor to my color? I mean, I've only been gone like, five minutes. I didn't think you'd miss me so much," Church said, lowering his guard completely, if only for a second, "Oh, and just to let it sink in a little longer,_ I AM NOT AN AI! I'M A MOTHER-FUCKING GHOST! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!"_

Washington's jaw dropped, "I thought the E.M.P. killed you! And- wait, five minutes? It's been years!"

Now it was Church's turn to be surprised. "Years? How is that possible? Oh... Right, Wyoming and his time-thingy. Uh.. Hey, don't tell anyone I asked this, but how're the guys? I mean, are they, like still alive? Or have they... You know..," He trailed off.

"Don't worry, the guys are alive, somehow, and they're not hurt. Though, we're kinda got shipwrecked and Carolina and Epsilon left, so now we're-" Wash was cut off.

"Wait- Carolina and Epsilon? You got another _freelancer_?! And who the fuck is Epsilon?!" Church asked.

"Oh, right, you haven't met him. Epsilon was pretty much a copy of you," Washington answered.

"Wait, wait, wait... Did you guys replace me?" Church asked, now angry.

"Well," Wash started, _Wow, Deja Vu_, I thought, "He acted a lot like you, and we called him Church, he wore the came color armor as you... Huh," Washington stopped as he realized that they did in fact pretty much replace Church.

"..._WHAT?!_" Church screamed, mad that they could replace him so easily.

Before anyone could answer, I saw Tucker climb over the cliff, "Ugh, my ears must be messed up, 'cause I swear I just heard-" he stopped mid-sentence, staring at the A.I. that was now in front of him.

"-Church."


	3. Welcome to the Party

**-A few minutes earlier-**

Tucker saw Caboose standing in a corner, talking about how much he missed Church. He thought about how to approach him. He needed to find a way to get him to shut up, Or just throw him somewhere he couldn't hear him.

"Hey, uh, Caboose? I know you miss Church and all, but don't you think you could, like, miss him somewhere else? Like take a walk or something? I mean, you're kinda starting to annoy me."

Caboose looked at Tucker. "Oh, I know, I just really miss Church. He was like a big super best friend mega-brother to me. We would play hide and don't seek together. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MISS HIM ENOUGH!"

"Uh-huh..," Tucker started, a little freaked out about how Caboose was acting, though he would never admit it out loud, "So how about the taking a walk idea? Or, you could, you know, shut up. And never speak again," Tucker said, wanting to get rid of Caboose.

"Oh, well I guess a walk would be nice. Then I can go to the reds and tell them just how much I miss Church!" He then proceeded to take a walk. "Now I miss him, all lonely and alone-ness without my Churchy! I feel like a dead unicorn... What is that even?"

Tucker walked away slowly, running over to the wall that Wash climbed not too long ago. Honestly, the way Caboose acted on these days was a little creepy. looking around, he could see Wash just climbing over the edge. Now, as he got closer, he could hear the voices clearly, they seemed to be yelling at each other.

"Wait- _O'Malley_?! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!", he heard, the voice it came from surprising Tucker greatly. _Wait a minute_, Tucker thought, _That sounded just like Church. Damn it, why him? Oh, and did I just hear him say O'Malley? I thought that dumbass was dead. Great, first we shipwreck and then my ears go crazy. Mine as well investigate anyways_, he then proceeded to climb the wall.

**-Present-**

My eyes widened as Tucker walked up to Church, and slapped his hologram right in the face, his hand of course going through Church seeing as he was, in fact, just a hologram.

"The fuck was _that_ for, Tucker?!", Church screamed, his hands forming fists.

"Oh, like you don't know!", Tucker replied angrily, "How could you abandon us like that? You didn't even say goodbye!"

"What?", asked Church, confused, "I never-"

Wash interrupted, "Tucker! This isn't Epsilon!"

Tucker now looked confused, as confusion seemed like some sort of emotional virus around here, "What? What do you mean this isn't Epsilon? Who else could it be?"

"This is Church! Alpha! The one who we thought died in the E.M.P.!", Wash said, trying to make Tucker understand.

"...You mean emp, right?"

"Oh, we are _not_ having this conversation again!" Wash said, now wanting to drop the subject.

Tucker looked at Church, all of his anger going away. He hadn't seen Church in a longer time than the other reds and blues, fourteen months longer, at least. Of course, he had seen Epsilon, but even he had slight differences from Church, and though they were very small, they could still be noticed. This Church, he hadn't seen in years, and he thought he was dead. And, even if he was an asshole 98% of the time, being to hell and back together had to count for _something_.

"Church...," he stated, not really knowing what to say.

_Well, well, well, isn't this touching? In fact, I'm probably about to see a lifetimes worth of male emotion in this next minute,_ I thought, thinking about one of the more recent episodes of Red vs. Blue.

"Wait a second, oh, holy shit, you're Tucker! I havn't seen you in, like, fourteen months!", Church said, though, of course, it was much longer for Tucker.

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it.", Tucker said, before realizing something, "Wait, only fourteen months? How is that possible?"

"Oh, yeah, well do you remember Wyoming? The Meta got his time thingy and it malfunctioned and sent me and the AI here into the future or some shit. Like, for real this time," Church said, explaining the situation. _How did everyone get so calm about this so fast?! _I was just listening to the conversation. I didn't really have much to say, plus I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I needed time to think all of this through without going insane in the process.

"Oh. Well then, hello... Other AI..." Tucker said to the small group standing a little further back, forcing a smile. "Hey, Church, you know if any of them are ladies? 'Cause if they come along with me I can show them a little magic trick! Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"Never gets old," I muttered to myself, careful not to let anyone else hear.

"Oh, great, it's the annoying idiot fool," O'Malley muttered.

"Wait. Isn't that the shisno idiot who killed Reggie?" Gary asked, eyes narrowing, his usual mono-tone voice going into one that showed a little more anger.

"Holy shit! It's O'Malley and Gary! The fuck are they doing here?!", Tucker asked.

"I keep wondering the same thing," Church replied.

"Wait a minute," Tucker said, now looking at me. _Wait, Tucker is looking at me. A girl! This can only end in disaster,_ I thought hastily. I realized everyone had their attention on me now.

"Why did no one tell me about the hot chick standing over there? And she's not wearing any armor. Oh, dude, I havn't seen a proper girl in ages!" He walked over to me, "Hey, there, baby, wanna come with me? I have a few tricks left in my-"

"Oh, fuck no! Why the hell should I even consider it?" I interrupted, the words coming out without thought. Tucker looked taken aback seeing as I haven't had any time to get to know about him and his ways of doing things yet. _Meh, it was worth it. Wait, didn't Tucker say that once? Oh, fuck, I better not become like him!_

"Sheesh, it was just a question," Tucker said, seeming a little down now. _Serves him right!_

"Um.. Hello?", a shy voice suddenly asked, standing behind Delta. _Theta_, I thought as I heard it. I turned my attention away from Tucker and moved towards the AI, making him jump back a little.

"Hey, there little fella," I said, smiling at him. _I liked Theta, make me think this universe isn't do horrible after all. Hmmm... What's going on at my universe_? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "My name is Jessica. I can be your friend, if you would like. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Theta stepped out from behind Delta, "Uh, okay, um, Jessica," he looked me over, "I like your hair."

"Why thank you," _Theta hasn't introduced himself to me, might as well ask._ "What's your name? Oh, and you can just call me Jessie." I like to think I'm good with kids.

"Oh, uh, my name is Theta. And okay, Jessie."

I smiled some more, "It is very nice to meet you, Theta. What do you like to do?"

"Uh, I don't know, I guess I like to skateboard," he then proceded to take out a holographic skateboard and jump on it.

"That's really cool! Are you good at it?" I asked.

"I think so. Depends on who you ask, I guess," he replied, then did some stunts.

"That looks really cool!", I said. I mean, the tricks were pretty impressive.

Before Theta could reply, Wash, walked up to me and the other AI, "We've decided to go back down into the canyon. The AI Are coming with us."

Theta paused for a second, "...Washington?"

Wash looked down at Theta, "Oh, Theta. Um, hi," he turned around and walked into the other direction.

"He seems.. Different than I remember, is he okay?" Theta asked, tone worried.

"Yes, he's fine," I said, "A lot's happened to him recently."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Come on, let's get down to that canyon," I said, avoiding the question as the others started climbing down the steep edge. "You're about to meet the rest of the reds and blues,"_ I sure hope Theta is good at keeping secrets, I don't want word getting out that I know absolutely everything that's going to happen. I really don't know what they'd do with me if that ever happened_. Another thought soon entered my oh-so busy mind. _Hmm... I wonder, has Caboose found Freckles and fixed him yet? I guess I should start worrying about that, huh._

"Hey, uh, Tucker, was it? Do you know anyone named 'Freckles'?" I asked.

"Huh? Nope. Why?"

"Uhhh.. Nothing, just curious. It's a pretty stupid name, I know," I said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, souds like a name Caboose would give to something." Tucker replied. _Oh, you have no idea._

"Caboose?" I asked, trying to sound like I've never heard the name before.

"Oh, yeah, he's a complete idiot. Some advice: try not to get associated with him to much, he can get kinda clingy," he said, thinking about Caboose's relationship with Church, "Though right now he's having a sort of... Off day..."

_Wait a minute, isn't one of his 'off days' where he finds Freckles in the first place? Oh, dear I hope he isn't taking a-_

"I told him to take a walk, ya know? Move around, get his mind off of things," Tucker continued.

_-walk. Oh, dear. Yup. This is when he finds the giant killer robot that ends up as a tracking device. I hope I'm not too late to stop him. It would fix a lot of problems in the future_.

Suddenly, a female voice that wasn't my own spoke up, the voice it came from making me fear for my life instantly, I don't think anyone even noticed her until she spoke up, for she was hanging around behind everyone else with who I assumed was Eta and Iota. Her name? It was _Tex_. Also, Church's reaction to her wasn't what anyone expected, in fact, it was horrible.

"Hey, assholes, hate to break the reunion, but any of you know where I can find a body? Preferably one with black armor. Oh, and strong enough to beat up Church with."

"I'm sorry," Church said, "But who the hell are you?"


	4. That Bitch in Black

Time seemed to stop. Everyone looked at Church, gazes varying from confusion to worry. _Wait, why would he ask that? It's Tex! He should have recognized her instantly!_ Tex spoke once more.

"What?"

Church looked at her, "I mean, who are you? All of a sudden, you just start asking for a body, and to make sure you can beat me up with it. So, obviously you know me, and I'm gonna ask again, who the hell are you?"

It was now Tucker's turn to speak, "She's your girlfriend! I mean, sure she's a rotten Bitch Pants McCrabby, but your girlfriend none the less."

"It doesn't count if it's one sided," Tex countered.

"The fuck are you talking about, Tucker! I think I'd remember if I had a girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember if she was a rotten bitch," Church said.

"Wait," Wash started, "Why doesn't he remember her? Delta?" He asked, now looking at the green A.I. As he finished his decent down the cliff to join the others who were now in the canyon.

"I do not have enough information to formulate an answer to your question," Delta replied, showing no signs of emotion as usual.

"Right," Wash said.

_I could have sworn I had forgotten something that I was thinking about earlier, something important. Ugh, what is it?_

"WASHINGTON! LOOK WHAT I FOUND! IT'S A NEW SUPER-ROBOT BEST FRIEND! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I NAMED HIM!"

_Right. Freckles._

Everyone turned to look at the element of pure idiocity that was Caboose as he ran towards Washington. The blue idiot stopped in is tracks as he spotted all the AI.

"Oh. My. God! Why are there glowing people?!"

"Oh, for fucks sake, "Church began, "_W__hy haven't any of you killed Caboose yet_?" He yelled as Caboose suddenly closed the distance between them in .0000125 seconds.

"Church? YOU'RE BACK!" Caboose then proceded to attempt to hug Church, even though his hands went straight through him. As everyone watched Caboose, no one but me noticed the giant killer robot that would be introduced as Freckles. I looked over at Washington, and he took his eyes off of Caboose to look back at me. I then looked at the giant robot and he followed my actions.

"Oh, shit..," he muttered under his breath as he spotted it.

Caboose finally let go of Church and walked over to the soon-to-be-announced Freckles.

"Everybody! This is Freckles! The third-best robot ever!" Caboose yelled, "Ahem, the first is Epsilon, then Church, then Sheila below Freckles."

"...Did Caboose just put me in second place? Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Church said after hearing his placement in Cabooses mind.

"That's a stupid name," Tucker muttered, before Freckles aimed his oh-so very powerful guns at him, effectively scaring the shit out of him.

"Stupid cool, I mean!" he said in an attempt to not be blown up by giant robots. Then something clicked in his mind, no he turned to look at me, "Did you know about this?" he whispered when he remembered our little conversation before Tex spoke up for the first time. I simply turned my head away and began whistling.

"What is that thing?" Church asked, looking at Freckles.

"Looks like a Mantis-class assault droid. Don't make it mad, and you just might live," Tex said, answering the question.

**-Line-**

Simmons walked out of red base, angry at Grif for making his half of the base a complete dump. He didn't even know where the dishes went! He stopped when he heard Grif comming after him, and sighed.

"Hey, Simmons, what are you doing out here?", Grif asked.

"Trying to get a breath of fresh air away from the unorganized dump you left at base!" Simmons replied angrily.

They both stopped whatever argument they were about to have and looked in the direction where they had just heard Caboose yelling, only to find the other two blues and a bunch of AI.

"Hey, Grif?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah?" Grif replied, uninterested.

"Wanna check out why there are a bunch of transparent people with the blues?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Grif replied, sounding bored.

They took the short walk to where everyone was, just to hear some familiar shouting of, "Did Caboose just put me in second place? Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me,"

"Was that Church?" Grif asked, now slightly more interested.

"Yeah... That did kinda sound like him..," Simmons replied, now fully interested in what was going on. As they caught up, they found themselves looking up at a very intimidating robot, before hearing a voice that made Grif instinctively back away, not wanting to be kicked in his... Area..

"Don't make it mad, and you just might live," They heard Tex say.

"Hey, Simmons, can I stand behind you for a few minutes?", Grif asked as Tex then looked at him.

**-Line-**

I watched as Tex turned to look at Grif, I swear she'd shoot him if she had a gun. Or a body.

"Enemy soldiers detected," said Freckles, guns now pointed at the reds.

"No they aren't!" Caboose started, "Those are the reds. Our enemies!"

"Preparing to fire."

"Wait, don't shoot!" Grif said, "I have so much to not live for, so many important events to sleep through!"

"Fat-ass," Simmons replied.

"Oh, for goodness sake," I said, running over and pushing the reds out the way just as Freckles fired.

"Don't shoot them! They are our friends! Bad, Freckles!" Caboose said to Freckles.

"Acknowledged."

"Wait... Hey! I'm not dead!" Exclaimed Grif, "Thanks, uh... who're you exactly?" The man in orange asked me.

"Jessica. Nice to meet you," I said, meaning it. I mean, these two were _Grif and Simmons_ from my favorite show!

"Now, what in Sam Hill is all this racket? Did Grif die? We should be celebratin'!" I heard the familiar Sarge say as he walked up to us. I also heard Grif groan at the voice.

"Sarge?" asked Church.

"Blue?" Sarge replied, "I thought you and your little freelancer fella left us."

"No, he's not Epsilon. Just Church. By the way, where's Lopez? I have some things in mind for him," Tex replied.

"I don't know where Lopez is, otherwise I wouldn't have made Dos.0," Said Sarge.

"Dos.0?" Simmons echoed.

"Yeah, he's just like Lopez, but dumber. I made him after you two ran off so that he could fix the radio. Come on out Lopez 2.0!"

I watched as a brown-armored robot walked over to us.

"Hola."

"Spanish?! He speaks fucking _Spanish_?! How can you make two robots with the same mistake of speaking Spanish?!" Grif yelled to his CO.

"Huh. It's funny. The whole time I was making him, It never crossed my mind to make 'im English. Oops," Sarge replied.

Tex and Church exchanged glances, then stared at the robot, and at each other again. It's wasn't hard to tell what they were thinking. Even though Church seems to have forgotten Tex, he did remember that she wanted a body. Suddenly, both raced towards the robot and disappeared, before he made a "Hekagurghurk" sort of sound, and Church re-appeared, cursing

"I never even met her and she's figured out how to kick me out," Church muttered.

"Okay," Tex said using Lopez 2.0's body, "I'm back."

"Every man for himself!" Grif screamed, running away faster than I thought was possible for him.

"What's his problem?" Asked Church.

"He developed a rather large fear of Tex while you were gone. Don't ask how," Tucker replied.

"Ahem, anyways, FOR GODS SAKE! THAT WAS MY BODY TO TAKE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO IT!" Church yelled, pointing at the Tex-possessed Lopez, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU'RE STEALING MY STUFF!", he finished.

"No need to get angry now, Leonard," Tex started in a sort of way that a mother would scold her child, "You could end up hurting someone."

"How the fuck do you know my first name, lady?!" Church asked, folding his holographic arms together.

"Am I the only one here who's even slightly interested in why Church completely forgot Tex?," Tucker asked.

"Hey, I'm worried, too, but I don't have any idea why it happened," Wash replied, Before Church said another strange thing.

"Wait.. Who's the dude in the yellow and blue armor?"


	5. Everyone but Memory

My eyes widened as Church forgot yet another person, _What's wrong with him? Why is he forgetting?_

"...I... Church?" Wash asked, now a little worried about him.

"Hey, Tucker? Seriously, where can I get a body?" Church asked his friend which, I am happy to know, he still remembered.

"Uh...," Tucker started, also a little worried, "Hey, Sarge? Can you make him one? I know he's a blue and all, but... I think it's better that he doesn't forget he's a 'ghost' and find himself transparent..."

"Yeah, yeah, on it," Sarge said, a little grudgingly.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"Why, thank you Sarge...," said Church, before I saw him shake his head, "Hey, is it possible for a ghost to get a headache? 'Cause I think I'm getting one right now."

"Huh.. Hey, Church?" Tucker started.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked, making me let out a thoughtful sigh, remembering all the times that question was asked.

"No." _Well that's different than I remember._., I thought.

"Oh.."

Sarge came back, a nice body for Church following him, "Here you go, Blue. Don't break it."

"That was awfully fast," Church replied.

"Heh, I always keep a spare, just had to paint it."

Church shrugged, and jumped into the new body. "Aw.. That's much better."

Tex walked over to Church and his new body and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for! I never did anything to you!" Church could barely say, the wind having been successfully knocked out of him. I never figured out why they allowed things like that to be possible with robots, but, hey, it's the future, so I guess anything's possible, right? Then I thought about something, _that response seemed kinda off for him somehow, but I don't know why.._

**-Line-**

Church shook his head, _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_, he asked himself, feeling his headache even more. As he looked around he noticed - Tex, was it? - with her arms crossed, still using Lopez 2.0's body, and he saw Jessie looking like she was deep in thought. Mr. Blue and Yellow, no one even introduced him, seemed to be concentrating, though it was hard to tell under the helment. Tucker seemed almost sad, which was very weird for him, and Caboose looked as happy as ever. Freckles didn't seem to be doing anything, maybe someone turned him off? Sarge and Simmons seemed to be talking to each other a little bit away from the rest of the group. Delta studied him while O'Malley waited for someone to turn their radios on.

"Hey, uh... Tucker?" Church asked.

"Yah, Church?" Tucker replied

"Do I have permission to hug you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"..._What_?!" Tucker said, taking a step back, "Uh.. I mean no, you don't... Uh, Church.."

Everyone gave Church weird looks. _Hey, what's wrong with a hug?_, he thought to himself.

"What? It's not like hugs are illegal!" he said.

"Yeah, but, that's not really a question anyone would _ever_ expect to come from your mouth, Church. It's just so fucking weird for you," said Tucker

Church winced a little at the curse, "Hey, could you watch the language? There are _children_ here." He looked at Theta when he said the last part.

"I... think I'm going to go now," Washington said, looking like he needed a moment to sit down and think things through.

"Seriously, guys," Church said, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Church," Some random blonde chick, Jessie if he remembered correctly, though his memories all seems hazy, said, "You sure you don't need to sit down, get out of the sun or something? You seem a bit off... Not that I'd know what off for you is, I just met you! Hehe.. I'm just going to be quiet now.."

"You're still all looking at me weird.."

**-Line-**

Grif continued to run away until he was in the safety of Red Base. He panted heavily, clasping onto the floor.

"I can't... believe... that Tex... is here... She's going... to kill me... in my sleep..," he said in between pants. He rolled onto his back, putting a hand over where his heart was, feeling the fast-paced beating. He looked around, trying to find some sort of defence against her. After that time Tex beat him up, he didn't care if it was a different Tex, he had gained a sort of phobia for her.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME!" He yelled, finding a good hiding spot.

**-Line-**

_Okay, I just need to find out what's wrong with Church so I can fix him, _Wash thought as he walked towards Blue Base, switching the assault rifle he had for his signature battle rifle. He kept trying to think of what could have happened, but none of what he came up with made any sense. He just had to try harder. It was at times like these that he wished Epsilon were here. He'd probably know about any malfunctions or problems that could be happening with Church. He was his memory, after all, and now Church was losing his.

"Wait."

_When Church went inside the Meta, it was the first time he had been reunited with all of the A.I. Fragments in a very long , Epsilon wasn't with the Meta, but he was close by. Perhaps, after Wyoming's time-distortion unit went of, sending all the A.I. but Epsilon here, the sudden disconnection from what made up his memory caused him to start losing it. Hm.. Not solid, but, it's the best explaination we've got._

**-Line-**

_What the fuck is wrong with Church?!_, I wondered as he asked to hug Tucker. _It's like he's becoming Doc or something._

"Huh? We're not looking at you like anything," Said Tucker after Church mentioned it a second time, obviously not telling the truth.

"Okay. I believe you, but only because you're my friend," said Church.

"Ugh, this just too weird for me," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Tell me about it," said Tex, "I haven't seen him this nice and forgiving since... Actually, this is the first time. And I'll admit it, it's weird.."

"So, Tex, was it? You good at martial arts?", I asked. I actually kinda wanted to fight her, I took martial arts when I was 13 and always kept in practice.

"The best. Why?", She answered.

"I want to fight you," I said simply.

"You sure you're up for it, kid?"

"I can try," I answered.

"Okay, you're on. 5:00 sharp."

"I'll be ready." Though I had a feeling I'd never get the chance.

Before the conversation could go on, Washington rushed back over.

"I think I know how to fix Church," he said, urgency in his voice.

"And?" Me, Tucker, Tex and a few others asked at the same time.

"Wait, fix me? Why would I need to be fixed?" asked Church.

Wash ignored him, saying what need to be done, his words earning a few gasps from the others.

"We need to find Epsilon."


	6. More than a Connection

Everyone stared at Wash.

"...What?" Tucker asked, giving Wash a weird look. _Epsilon? What does _he_ have to do with anything? _Tucker thought.

"Church seems to be losing his memory, and his personality. The best way regain it? Go to the only other AI that has both. That AI is Epsilon," Wash replied.

"But he left us! He could be light-years away for all we know! How do we find him?" Tucker asked, simply staring at Washington.

Washington smirked under his helment, "With _this_." He held up a small device, which appeared to have coordinates on it.

"What is that?" Tucker asked, walking over to the device, looking behind himself to find Tex doing the same.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING!" Caboose said, bouncing over. _Ugh_, Thought Tucker once more.

"This is a tracking device I stuck on Carolina before the ship crashed," Wash replied, "And we should know by now that wherever Carolina is, Epsilon is there as well."

_He had a tracking device the whole time?! What is wrong with him?!_

"Wait," Tucker started, "You mean to tell us, that this whole time, _you had this tracking device showing where Carolina and Epsilon were?!_ And you didn't _bother_ to show it to us?!"

Wash took a step back, offering a weak smile, "Er... slipped my mind?

Tucker pulled his helmet off, fixing Washington with a death glare.

"Well, we _are_ only in need of it now," Tex said, "so better he remembers he had it now then never."

"I guess that makes sense," Jessie agreed, nodding. _You just met us! What would you know? Then again, you do seem to know a bit about us that you haven't talked about. That's it, Tucker, you're keeping your eye on her. Then again, I've already been doing that. I mean, she's hot!_

Tucker rolled his eyes and put the helment back on. "Okay, where are they?"

"Actually not too far. They're heading our direction, but probably not towards us. I remember her talking about people taking freelancer equipment that didn't belong to them, so I'd assume that's what she's been looking for this whole time. There may be a base nearby that has that sort of stuff."

"So, they'll just go right by us, then? They should be easy to find, if that's the case. Exactly how far are they, though?" Jessie asked. _She seems a little_ too _interested in this_, Tucker thought.

"They are about 8 kilometers North," Washington answered.

"So not far at all. Wow, this almost sounds too easy," Tucker commented. _Way too easy, _he added to himself.

**-Line-**

Grif walked into the ship, thinking it might be a good place to retreat to if Tex attacked him. He never had much time to explore the place before, so he supposed now was as good a time as any. He soon stumbled across some orangey-greyish cubes after wondering for a bit. Curious, he walked over to them and grabbed one of them, before realizing he probably shouldn't be touching random glowing things. In fear, he threw it onto the ground far away from himself, where it then seemed to explode, taking some items with it.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself, and he threw another, which also exploaded before the items that previously disappeared re-appeared, surprising him.

"Holy shit! That's _awesome_!" He exclaimed, "What do I call these things? They're like cubes, from the future... Aha! Future Cubes!" He exclaimed, thinking he came up with the best name, ever. Of all time.

He ran over to where the others were, wanting to share his discovery, and he completely forgot Tex was there.

**-Line-**

Epsilon appeared next to Carolina as they walked to their next destination. Apparently these guys got their hands on some armor enhancements, they needed to get it from them and make sure it isn't used in the wrong way.

"Hey, you sure we should be going here? It's awfully close to the others," said Epsilon as he looked ahead.

"We're gonna have to," Carolina replied, "We can't let these people have Freelancer equipment."

"Okay, but if they find us, I'm blaming you."

"They _won't_ find us," Carolina declared.

"I hope you're right, 'cause we'll be in some awfully big trouble with them.. if... they... do." Epsilon stopped in his tracks, shaking his tiny head, "Ugh, what the hell?" He asked, mostly to himself.

Carolina stopped moving, looking at Epsilon, "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure... I just had this sort of flash of weird feeling come towards me, but I have no idea what it- _Agh_!," The A.I. suddenly screamed, crouching low to the ground, "What... the fuck.." He said as he started panting heavily. He got on his knees, grabbing onto his head with his hands. He then let out a loud scream that made Carolina visibly wince.

"Epsilon!" Carolina ran over to him until they were right next to each other. She had a look of surprise under her helmet. She didn't know what to do; this had never happened before now.

"Carolina..." Was all Epsilon could say before he screamed again, much louder, the screech being heard from inside Carolina's head and on the outside world. It brought pain to Carolina. The screams continued and she let out a pained grunt, taking off her helmet and getting into a similar position as Epsilon, clenching her teeth together.

Epsilon then did something that Carolina had never seen before; he took off his own helmet. She didn't even know it was possible for him to do that until he did, but due to the circumstances, she didn't really pay attention. Epsilon stopped screaming for a moment.

"I.. can't.. control... the pain," said Epsilon on between pants, voice clearly strained before he let out another scream, sobbing a little in between. He seemed to split, the memories of all the other A.I. coming out of him at once, all screaming at the same time Before they seemed to go back inside of him. His eyes were widened but staring at nothing until he squeezed them shut. It went like this for several minutes before Epsilon finally stopped, falling onto his back panting even though he didn't have lungs.

"Epsilon... What was _that_?" Asked Carolina as the pain in her head finally stopped coming and ebbed away.

Epsilon didn't say anything for a while, but just stared at Carolina, still panting, then he looked in the opposite direction, "I'm sorry," he choked out, voice cracking.

Carolina was confused, "_What_?"

"I said I'm sorry!" He yelled, louder, now looking back at Carolina. "I saw you. I don't know what happened, but it hurt you,_ I hurt you!_" Had he been of flesh, he would have had tears in his eyes. He looked bewildered and a little frightened.

"Church," Carolina used his other name, "it _wasn't_ your fault."

"I don't know what happened... _Why_ did that just happen?!"

"...I don't know," Carolina replied, now studying Epsilon and how he look without his helmet on. He looked, well, like an A.I.! He was blue, computerized, literally _made_ out of numbers. He had dark colored spiky hair; he looked young. He had a confused expression on his face, probably wondering what the _hell_ just happened to him and why.

"I... Lets- Lets just get going.. We can figure this out _later_."

**-Line-**

Church was confused, like, really confused. He had no idea what anyone was talking about. Why would they need to fix him? He was perfectly fine! It just made no sense. Who _were_ half of these people? The only ones he recognized now were Tucker, Caboose, and Grif. He didn't know where Grif went, though.

"Woa!" He exclaimed, suddenly falling to the floor, and effectively catching everyone's attention. _What the..?_ he thought to himself.

"Arhgh!" He growled, pain suddenly shooting through him, going through his entire body. "What... Is... Wrong... With... Me?!" He yelled, panting heavily. He slowly turned his head up, to find everyone's gaze on him. They looked at him in horror, Tucker dropped the weapon he was carrying and It landed with a thud. Caboose tilted his head, not comprehending what was gong on. Jessie seemed on the brink of tears. Church didn't care. The pain was just too unbearable. It felt like a thousand tiny needles were piercing him at once; like he was constantly being stabbed with a knife.

"W-W-What... Is... Happening... T-To... Me...?!" He asked, though he knew no one had an answer. He tried to hold back an ear-wrenching scream, but to no avail. He clenched his hands together tightly, slowly shaking his head. He rolled onto his back, arms stretched out, and screamed louder. The feeling was agonizing, what was the cause?

He curled up into a tight ball, still screaming, until it stopped, if only for a second.

"P-please h-h-help... Help... Me..."

he screamed, louder and louder, unable to stop, until, at last, the pain started to go away, and he stopped screaming, panting as if he had just run a marathon. He looked up at the others one last time.

Then, he fainted.

**-Line-**

I watched in horror as Church suddenly fell to the ground in agony. _What's wrong with him?!_ I thought as he began to pant, words barely able to escape his mouth. I felt tears threatening to spill out from the corners of my eyes as I watch the pain Church suddenly found himself in. I looked around to find the others in a similar state as I, but my eyes darted strait back to Church as he started to scream. Tears fell freely from my eyes. _How can an AI feel so much pain?_ I asked myself as Church curled up into a tight ball, continuing to scream.

"Ch-church!" I said, knowing he probably wouldn't hear me. I shook my head wondering: why him? How did this happen?

I watched as the screaming mellowed out to a light sobbing, before Church fainted. _Church... What... What happened to you?_

"I-I don't..," I heard Wash say, thought I didn't really listen in that much. I was much too busy _staring_.

"...Church?" Asked Caboose, walking over to his friend ever-so-slowly. It really made me feel sad for the poor guy.

"I... Do not understand...," said Delta, and even his usually emotionless voice held a hint of pain and concern in it. Not even he could hide it.

"...Holy _shit_," I heard Tucker mutter, watching Church.

"Aha! Finally, I get to watch a blue be torchered with no end!" Sarge said way to happily for the situation. Simmons was looking at him, surprised, before realizing it was Sarge, and he also shouldn't talk back to his CO.

I shook my head, falling onto my knees, wondering why I had to whitness all of this. Why, _me_, of all people had to come to this universe, and see.. _this_. _Will I ever get a break?_

**A/N:**

**Well, I don't do many of these, do I? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I mean, Grif discovered Future Cubes! Whoo-hoo! Oh, and you got to see some Carolina and Epsilon, as well. That's always fun, well, unless you're only seeing them to put Epsilon in total AI Agony... Hmm...**

**Whelp! New chapter every day! Hope you're exited!**


	7. Hi, My Name's Alpha

**(A few days later..)**

"Church." the voice said, though he couldn't make it out.

"Church!" It said, again, a little louder now.

_**"CHURCH!"**_

He jumped up a little, looking around, feeling a headache inside of him.

"Oh, good. You're awake," the same voice said. Church looked up at the man who spoke. He wasn't wearing any armor, but his voice was very familiar.

"W-Washington?" Asked Church, thinking that was where he recognized the voice. He never took his helmet off when they went on the little 'Meta' adventure together. Though, now that he thought about it, the face also seemed familiar. But how could he recognize it?

Wash let out a sigh of relief, "Good, you remember me."

Church nodded slowly, "I don- what happened? How long was I out? Why is my head hurting like a bitch?"

"You were out one whole day this time," he replied. _Wait, this time?_ "I didn't even know an AI could faint like that. Never mind twice. Though, I guess the second time doesn't really count, does it?"

Church wanted to snap at him for calling him an AI, but something inside of him held him back. _Weird._

Realization of something seemed to hit Washington as he said, "Wait, what _do_ you remember last?"

_Pain. Agony. Torture._

"I.. Don't wanna talk about it," he said truthfully.

"What don't you want to talk about?" Asked Wash, pushing him.

"I... It felt horrible... I felt like I was forgetting everyone.. And then pain suddenly shot through me.. I don't know how to explain it. I don't fucking want to explain it."

"That was the first time... Are you sure that's the last thing you remember?" Wash asked.

Church nodded, _and yet I feel like I remember too much.._ He blinked his eyes, looking away.

Wash sighed, "You missed a lot, then." _How much_?

Church sighed as well, and he felt the covers of the bed that he was laying in. Suddenly, memories flashed inside of him, memories of singing a very annoying song whilst inside a floating ball, memories of some dememted version of what happened on Blood Gulch told by Caboose; memories of Carolina and the Director, of 100 Tex's in one spot.

He had memories of possesing Doc for a long period of time, of being angry, every second of the day.

He remembered being the voice of logic in many situations, of the freelancer York, of leaving behind a certain message in Caboose's mind.

He remembered many, many horrible sounding knock-knock jokes, and a rather discusting mental image of a shisno.

He remebered being shy and scared, but he always had North to calm him down.

He remembered everything. But he could have sworn most of those memories weren't his own.

He squinted his eyes as the door suddenly opened, letting sunlight in. Tucker and Caboose walked in.

"He's awake!" Wash called out to them, which made them run to him much quicker.

"Church. Well, well, well, don't you just look fine and dandy," said Tucker, smirking.

Church looked at himself, noticing something _much_ different than from before; he looked human. His eyes widened, he _was_ human._ H-How is that even _possible_? I.._

"I don't remember.." He started, surprising Tucker, "Just... What happened to me? Why the fuck aren't I, you know, transparent?"

Suddenly a little hologram appeared next to Tucker, one that looked a lot like Jessie. In fact, scratch that, it looked _just_ like Jessie. An AI _Jessie_. You know, that weird chick that showed up some random day when he was sent to the future. That one.

"Okay," she said, "You want the long version, or the short version?"

**(A few days earlier)**

"Don't just leave him there!" I screamed to the others, who were still in shock from what they had just witnessed.

"..Right." Said Wash, moving over to pick Church up. I sighed, shaking my head. Tucker seemed to snap out of his temporary trace as he walked over to me.

"What the fuck is with your eyes?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look, my eyes were always normal.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, they keep switching from green to white," he said.

_...What? But... What?! My eyes are dark green! That's_ it_!_

"What? What do you mean they keep switching?" I asked.

"I mean, it's like one second they're just a regular darkish green. Then, the next, they turn all white and shit, like Church's A.I. form or whatever you call it," he said matter-of-factly.

I stared, wide-eyed at him, _I don't understand.. He_ then proceded to hand me a mirror, which I have no idea where he got it from, and there I was, blonde hair and all, with eyes that were rapidly changing from dark-green to white.

"Holy shit-sicles," I muttered, as my eyes went back to normal.

"You see? Green, then white. Then green, and back to white. It's like you're a circus! Sure, a sexy circus, but circus none the less," he said to me, before my eyes started changing from green to redish-orange at a rapid pace. I dropped the mirror; I had no idea why this was happening.

I shook my head, turning around, just to see a glimmer of red disappear behind some rocks. What the... I then saw it move out into the open, if only for a second, allowing me to see its shape, _Sigma_! Sigma then disappeared completely before I had time to react. My eyes stopped going crazy. I turned back around, pretending I didn't see anything, and walked over to Tex.

"Hey, Tex?" I asked, making her jump. _Weird, _I thought_, she must've been really deep in thought._

"Yeah, Jess?" She replied.

"What are your thoughts on.. All of this?" I asked her once I knew I had her full attention.

"Personally, I'm not really sure," she replied, "I really don't have a clue on what happened here, and that just makes me want to find Epsilon even more."

I looked at her, nodding slowly, "I guess you're right. Oh, and one more thing: do me a favor and go through a teleporter."

"Why?"

"It's weird talking to you when you don't have black armor," I replied.

"What's a teleporter got to do with that?" She asked.

"You'll see," I said, smirking. I walked away from her, wondering if she'd figure it out on her own. I saw Wash carrying Church away towards blue base, Tucker following close behind, and decided to catch up to them.

"Oh, hey, Jess," said Tucker as he spotted me.

"Sup," I said casually.

"Um.. Taking who's probably one of my best friends into base after he fainted from absolute pain and agony! You know, the _usual_," he said sarcastically. We got inside the base, where Washington set him down and sighed.

"He's just an AI," he said, "I didn't think it was possible for one to faint like that."

"I didn't think I was possible for one to be in so much pain," I replied, sitting down.

"AND I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE TO EAT GOAT CHEESE!" Caboose said from about ten meters away.

"_SHUT UP_, CABOOSE!" Said everyone else in the canyon.

Grif suddenly ran to the entrance of the base, "Guys! You won't believe what I discovered, they're called Future... Cubes." He stopped as he saw the sight before him, "Okay, yup. Bad timing? Yeah... I think I'm gonna go now..." He slowly walked away.

We stared at where Grif was for a moment, until we heard movement from where Church was. All of our heads instantly whipped around as Church suddenly jolted awake, panting heavily and looking around the base where he was. His eyes rested on Tucker, then me, then Wasington. He stood up, rubbing he back of his head, and began to back away slowly, eyes still fixed on Washington.

"Church?" Wash asked, looking at him, confused as to why he was backing away.

"Church?" He echoed, stopping, "Why are you calling me _that_? That's not my fucking name!"

I looked at Church, confused, _Why would he say that_? I thought.

"Then what is your name?" Wash asked him slowly.

Church looked at him as if he were an idiot for not knowing.

"My name's Alpha."

**A/N**

**Boom. Two chapters in one day. Not gonna happen often. Enjoy it while you can!**


	8. Ripped Apart

I looked at Church, eyes widening. _Alpha? It's like he lost all memory of the reds and blues, but gained back the memories of being the Project Freelancer Alpha A.I._

Wash seemed surprised too, as he just stared at Church. He took off his helmet, getting a breath of fresh air.

"Hey, Wash? Who are these people. Where am I?" Asked Church, looking at us strangely.

"Um...," I started, not really knowing how to respond, "My name is Jessica Walters, but you can just call me Jessie or Jess. This," I pointed to Tucker, "Is Lavernious Tucker, but we usually just call him Tucker. We are currently at Blue Base somewhere on the planet Chorus."

"Oh, so that's the name of this shitty planet," Tucker said, "Wait, how did you figure that out?"

"Oh! Uh... Didn't you see that sign... In that one area... That said it?" I offered a weak smile, "Anyways, Ch-er... Alpha, that is who we are and where we are."

Tucker spoke again, "Also, how did you know my first name? It took Church years to figure that one out!"

"Uh.. Let's get back to our good friend Alpha, shall we?" I answered quickly.

Church nodded slowly, arms crossed. "Why am I here? The Director never said anything about Chorus."

"Oh, well, you see... Uh.. The Mother of Invention... Crashed! Over here! Uh... And we are the only survivors.. We managed to save you, along with other AI... And... So, here we are! _Yeah_...," I said, pretty much making it up as I went. I mean, a ship _did_ crash here...

Now Wash was looking at me stangly, "How do you know about the Mother of Invention?" He asked me.

_Think fast, Jessie_! "It was a giant ship in space," I said bluntly, "Kinda hard to miss."

He didn't seem to buy it, but dropped the subject anyways.

Church looked bewildered, "_What_?! The Mother of Invention _what_?! A-and we're the only survivors?! And what do you mean, other AI? I was the only one on the ship!"

"What the fuck?!" I suddenly yelled, holding my head, "oww..."

"What? What's wrong?" Wash asked me, looking me over.

"I don't know, ugh... It's just, Church- I mean Alpha starts yelling and suddenly my head's hurting like shit," I said, looking up at him, my eyes flashing from the normal dark green to white, and then to cobalt.

"Woah, Jess, your eyes are doing that thing again, but now they're going all cobalt and white," said Tucker.

_Now, I swear there's a connection between my eyes and the AI. The white means Church/Alpha, the Reddish-orange is Sigma, and now cobalt? The only AI That color is Epsilon, but why would he have a reaction right now? Ouch! _I wondered why my head was hurting now.

**-Line-**

Epsilon shook his head slowly, still slight pain in his head from his little... _event_ from earlier. He didn't stop wondering why it had happened, going through any and all senarios in his head, but none of them really making any sense. He then checked his map; they were less than a kilometer away from the reds and blues now, but that wasn't their destination.

"Um, Carolina?"

Carolina stiffened for a second, obviously still a little shaken from the earlier event, but eased out soon enough.

"Yes, Epsilon?"

Epsilon stopped for a second, trying to make sure he worded this correctly.

"I... Just wanted to apologize about earlier... again.."

Carolina sighed, "I know you're sorry, and neither of us know what happened. We can only hope it doesn't happen again," she said, sitting down to take a short break.

"Yeah, me too," Epsilon replied, before grunting, "Ouch! What the fuck?"

Carolina's eyes widened, "Is It happening again?" She asked a little warily; she did _not_ want to go through that again.

"No, it feels different this time," Epsilon replied, earning a sigh of relief from Carolina, "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like a bitch, though," he muttered, grunting again. He then looked over at where he knew the other reds and blues were, Carolina following his gaze.

She sighed, "You really want to go back, don't you?",

Epsilon gave a curt nod, "Ugh, my head really hates me.." He then widened his eyes, "Oh, so _that's_ how it happened from his point of view.." He muttered.

"That's how _what_ happened?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing."

Carolina raised an eyebrow. Epsilon had been like this ever sense the little incident earlier. He keeps on realizing things, but never tells Carolina what it is.

"Epsilon?"

"Huh?"

"What are you you hiding from me?"

Epsilon froze. "Oh.. I guess I should tell you shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"I.. I've been getting these memories...," he started.

Now Carolina was interested, she wondered exactly what memories he was getting.

"And?"

"And I think they're memories that the Alpha had," He replied.

Carolina was really interested now.

"What sort of memories?" She asked.

"Well, at first I got a bunch of memories about Tex," he started, "Then I got a lot of memories about Agent Washington. Next, I got some about Wyoming, a very strange talking bomb called Andy, then all of the reds but Grif.. And then, everyone else. I got everything he experienced but what happened at Project Freelancer."

"I thought you already had all of his memories."

"So did I, but now more are coming, and a lot stronger." Epsilon said, then letting out a sigh of relief as all of the pain went away once more.

"Can we go back?" Asked Epsilon. "I mean, it's not just that I want to go back; it's like some sort of force inside of me telling me to go there.."

Carolina seemed to think about it, then replied, "What?"

"Don't ask me! It's just, maybe all this gathering equipment stuff should wait.."

"Very well, then. We better not regret this in the future."

**-Line-**

The pain ebbed and my eyes went back to normal, and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked up and saw Wash giving me a curious look as he studied me, probably wondering why I did what I just did. I didn't think he trusted me very much. I squinted my eyes shut, wondering what was going on with me probably just as much as he was.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," I started looking up at everyone, "but I'm pretty sure there's a connection between the color my eyes become and the AI" Everyone gave intense gazes, wondering where I was going with this.

"I think the white means Alpha, and the cobalt...is Epsilon." I saw Wash widen his eyes a little.

"I.. I think that whenever an A.I. Shows a strong emotion of some sort, it causes a reaction with me," I continued, "I don't know why, but I plan on finding out," I finished with a determined tone to my voice.

"Then... Happened with Epsilon?" Tucker asked.

"That's what I want to find out," I answered.

Everyone stopped and looked outside the base, where they had just heard a sound. As they looked around, there was one thing that caught my eyes: Carolina climbing down the canyon walls with Epsilon right beside her.

"What the fuck? Carolina?!" Exclaimed Church, running towards her, everyone following close behind.

They reached her just as Carolina touched the ground. There, Epsilon froze, staring at Church and all the other AI Surrounding the area. He suddenly shook his head, walking over to the other AI.

"Holy shit," he muttered, looking at each and every one of them. "Carolina, you see them too, right? I'm not going crazy after earlier, right?"

Church stared at all the other AI, including Epsilon, before he fell onto his hands and knees, suddenly grunting in pain. I watched as all of the AI turned to face him.

Church looked up at us, "Argh! I..." He couldn't say anymore as body shook with more pain. My eyes widened as all of the A.I. suddenly found themselves moving towards Church, unable to stop. I looked behind Church and found Sigma being pulled over from a longer distance.

"What's going on?" I asked as my eyes suddenly flashed with a rainbow of color, and I saw all the A.I. being pulled closer to Church. I suddenly felt a sharp pain course through my body and I fell over with a yelp.

The pain kept coming, but I found that no one was paying attention to me, but instead at Church- as all of the A.I. went inside of him, and his body began to shake at a very rapid pace. He looked up at Tucker, "Tucker..." he started, surprising everyone that he remembered his name, "If I die... here.., I want you to know... I've always hated you.."

_He remembers.. I think_. I saw him collapse, no longer in pain, _Just like last time_. But before I could say anything, I too collapsed to the ground, everything going black.


	9. Together Again

Tucker watched the events took place, eyes widened as all of the A.I. Went inside of Church. _Holy shit..._

He could do nothing but watch as Church fell to the ground, unconcious. He stared at him for a while, until another thing caught his eye: Jessie collapsed on the ground, a look of pain etched on her face. _Must've been the AI connection thing... That's gotta hurt. _

"Hey, Wash, look at this!" He yelled, pointing to the girl as she continued to do nothing but lay there. Wash came running over, looking slightly surprised.

Though, even with what he had just witnessed, this all wasn't even the weird part. Not even close. The weird part happened next. It was that Jessie's body started to glow, surprising and confusing the two guys. A bright light caused Tucker to look at Church's body, and he found it glowing, too.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as the two bodies glowed brighter and brighter until Tucker couldn't see anything anymore and he had to close his eyes. _Okay... I've seen a lot of things, so.. not too surprising. Weird, but not surprising_. The brightness stayed like that for a while, until finally dying down, leaving Church looking exactly the same, at least on the outside, but Jessie was nowhere to be found, a simple chip in the place she was once lying in.

"Where did she go?" Asked Wash, though Tucker didn't have an answer. They both found themselves staring at the small chip. Tucker decided to walk over to it and pick it up, studying it.

"Looks like an AI," Wash commented as he too looked at it. Wash grabbed it and put it inside a little pocket on the side of his armor, turning to look at Church. Even though he looked exactly the same, something seemed off about him. Upon closer inspection, both Tucker and Wash realized what it was: he was _breathing_. Last time they checked, AI don't breath. _Okay, yeah, this is going on my top ten list of weirdest shit that's ever happened to me, and there is some really weird stuff on that list. Like, really, really weird._

"What. The. Fuck." Said Tucker when he realized this. it was kind of the only thing that could come out of his mouth. He and Wash exchanged glances, then looked back at Church, where Wash proceded to take the helmet off, revealing not robotic wires of Sarge's handy-work, but something much more surprising: a head. A human head. Church's head. Tucker literally fell to the ground in surprise.

"I.. That's not physically possible," said Wash as he stared at Church. He crouched down to him. He could see his eye twitch slightly, though nothing else happened.

The chip that Wash collected suddenly vibrated, and Wash took it out of his pocket. Then, a purple light shot out of it, and showed a purple hologram that looked an awful lot like Jessie.

**-Line-**

I didn't feel anything for a while. Pain, then black, then nothing. Then, I heard talking, so I tried to awaken, but I couldn't for a few seconds. All of my senses came to me but sight, until I opened my eyes. There, I saw Washington, but he looked a lot bigger than I remembered, and his expression was one that showed great surprise.

"Jessie?" He asked. I nodded, then looked down, bringing a lot of surprise to myself as I noticed three things: 1, I was purple. 2, I was a hologram. 3, I was very small.

"What happened to me?" I asked, voice so quiet I'm not sure anyone heard me.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Wash replied. I looked back up at him.

"I... I'm.. I'm an.." I couldn't even finish the sentence as I shook my head slowly. Apparently, I was a computer program. Or at least I am now. As I looked behind me I saw Tucker sitting next to Church, expression confused. Upon closer inspection I realized that Church's helmet was off, and there was a human head that replaced it. My eyes widened.

"How... What happened? I asked.

"I'm not sure," Wash replied. Only then did Tucker walk up to me and say something I wasn't quite expecting,

"Dibs."

"What?" Me and Wash asked at the same time, shooting Tucker quizzical looks.

"I said dibs. She's an AI now, apparently, so I want dibs on her. She goes in _my_ armor."

"I.. Wha...," Wash started, before letting out an, "Ugh! Fine. Here," He said, giving him the chip.

I stood, there, mouth agape, at what I had just witnessed, _Didn't they see what just happened? How can they be so immature?_ Then I realized just who I was thinking about. I let out a sigh, staring back at Church and his now human form, still wondering what the fuck had happened. It was almost like we switched.

"I think I need a moment," I said, before suddenly becoming very angry.

"What the fuck _is_ all of this?" I asked as I realized what Tucker had stored in his armor.

Tucker remained silent and I narrowed my eyes at him. Then, I just realized that there was another person here who I had completely forgotten. Carolina. She walked over to us.

"What happened?" She asked us in a demanding voice.

"I really don't think anyone knows right now," I said, sighing.

"Epsilon just-" Whatever Carolina was about to say was cut off when Church moved a little. Our heads snapped to him in an instant.

"Zeta..." He mumbled, and he said no more. My eyebrows raised, _Zeta? Isn't that a Greek letter_? Then I realized something else, _Weren't the names of the A.I. All named after Greek letters? Then who was Zeta?_ Obviously none of the other freelancers knew, for Wash and Carolina seemed just as surprised.

"Zeta?" Tucker echoed.

"I don't remember any Zeta," Wash mumbled, eyes narrowed slightly.

_Who could Zeta possibly be? _The silence dragged on for a while, until Tucker finally sighed.

"I.. I thnk I'm gonna go to bed," he sighed, I mean it was really late. Wash nodded, moving over to pick up Church, probably to put him in a more comfortable position. Everyone made their way to Blue base, Carolina looking back and forth between me and Church, and went to bed, likely wondering what had just happened today and why.

**(Morning, the next day)**

I silently tapped my foot on the floor as Tucker woke up.

"Ugh, about time! Apparently, being an AI comes with not getting any sleep, so I had to stay up all night."

Tucker looked at me for a second, as if forgetting that I was ever there, before the events of last night came back to him.

"Well _sorry_, but a guy's gotta get his beauty sleep to stay lookin' this good," he replied, and I just glared at him.

"Just... Get your armor on, we have things to do."

"Yeah, I'm on it," he said as I looked away, not wanting to see any possible... sights, as he got dressed for the day. When he was finished, we walked out of the door, only to hear Washington talking inside the room he had placed Church in. We decided to check it out, but I didn't let my hologram show.

"He's awake!" Wash yelled to us as Tucker walked in, making him rush over to him

"Church. Well, well, well, don't you just look fine and dandy," said Tucker as he saw Church.

Church then looked over himself, eyes widening as he saw himself.

"I don't remember..." He started, surprising Tucker and myself, _What doesn't he remember?_

"Just.. What happened to me? Why aren't I... You know... Transparent?" He asked, and I chose this time to appear in front of him, which also surprised him greatly.

"Okay," I said, "You want the long version, or the short version?"

"Wait," He started, "Jessie?" I rolled my eyes, nodding, "Okay, I want the short version that still explains what the hell happened."

"Okay, then, basically, you woke up, and started calling yourself Alpha. You wouldn't respond to Church. Then, Carolina came back and so did Epsilon. Then, with all of the AI together for the first time in a very long time, you all merged into one. Then, somehow, we seemed to switch places. You became human, and I became an AI. Don't ask how, we're still trying to figure it out."

Church stared, wide-eyed at me as I explained the events. He brought his hand up to his face, feeling his features, still looking surprised.

"Hard to take in?" I asked, and he gave me a slow nod, eyes narrowed. He looked at himself again, and Tucker handed him a mirror, making me wonder where he even got those things. Church grabbed it, and looked at his face, still surprised, but looking pleased with his looks. The first thing he noticed was the fact that his eyes were a bright green- no, scratch that. Purple. Wait, yeah, they're definately green. Oh, but now they just look soooo purple! Ugh, I'm sounding like Donut.

He put the mirror down and layed back in the bed, letting out deep sigh. I stared at him, watching his moves intently.

"Why are my eyes all.. flashy?" He asked, and it was the first time I noticed, as my eyes widened in more surprise, his eyes began to flash between two colored more rapidly. But, when I calmed down after taking it all in, so did his eyes. _They are just like mine were, _I thought.

"It's like my eyes were before... All of this. Purple must represent me.." I told him, thinking I had it right. Church gave a curt nod, before looking over the side of the bed he was in, letting out a small groan.

"Tucker?" He asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You left your underwear on the side of the bed."

"..."

**-Line-**

Church stared at the underwear that lay on the ground right next to the bed he was in, a little disgusted by Tucker's actions. He shook his head, still getting used to the concept of having to breathe. He suddenly heard his stomach growl. _Am I... hungry?_ He looked back up at the others, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, uh, any of you got something to eat?" He asked.

"Right," Wash replied, moving out of the room in order to grab some food. "We will be running out of food soon. We need to fix the radio so we can call for rescue. I think the Reds have my tools."

Church sat up in the bed, and then got out, also walking toward the exit.

"Uh.. You gonna put some armor on first?" Asked Tucker, making Church realize that he was just wearing regular clothing. He gave a nod, turned around, and grabbed his armor, before realizing something: he didn't know how to put it on.

"Yeah, uh.. How exactly do you put it on?" He asked, staring at it.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll teach you." he smirked.

**A/N**

**Aaaaand, that's a wrap! Another chapter done!**

**Oh, and I posted a new story: Katherine (Universal Revolution)**

**Yes, it has to do with this... And has some interesting hints at the future! It's just one chapter long and completed with 800 something words. It marks the beginning of the sequel, Universal Revolution, #2 in the Universal series. But, enough about that! I mean, the first book isn't even finished! What is this, the ninth chapter? We're not even close to done here!**


	10. Radio Call

Tucker walked out of Blue base to find Wash working on the tower, some Reds and their robot close by. Lopez 2.0 said something in Spanish that I didn't care to understand, even though somehow I felt like I did, probably some AI thingy, before going and pressing a button, causing Wash to jump at the sudden radio sounds. Lopez 2.0 moved away, looking pleased with himself despite being a robot.

"Holy shit! I fixed it!" Wash exclaimed happily, before walking up to the radio and asking, "Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington, can anyone read me? Over," but there was no response but the static. _Okay, so they fixed the radio. Or, Lopez 2.0 did, at least._

"... Maybe they're screening our calls," Grif offered.

"What do mean 'they'? Who's 'they'?" Asked Simmons.

"I dunno, people who know us?" Everyone gave Grif a weird look, "Look, I wouldn't pick up the phone if any of _you_ fuckers called me."

Washington stared for a second longer before turning back to the radio, "Mayday, mayday, we are survivors of a shipwreck, and are in need of immediate rescue, please respond!"

"Don't call them back right away, you gotta wait a bit, or else you'll look desperate," Said Tucker, and I gave him "The Look."

"We are running out of food after ship wreaking inside of a box canyon away from any civilian life. I'm pretty sure we're a _little_ desperate," I said as Church walked up to us, now wearing armor thanks to Tucker oh-so lovely directions. Thank goodness Dount wasn't there for that. Speaking of which..

Wash looked at everyone, frustrated that they were all bickering like this, "BE QUIET!" He yelled, effectively silenting us. He looked back at the radio, speaking into it once more, "Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington and the red and blue troopers from Project Freelancer! We are stranded, and require assistance, does anyone copy?"

No response.

"Mayday, this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier!"

Still nothing.

"Can anybody hear me?!" He asked, louder this time, before a faint voice could be heard, and Church visibly stiffened, though I didn't know why.

"... Hello? is someone there?" The voice was very familiar to the others, but I knew exactly who it was. _Donut_.

"Yes! Yes, we're here! Do you read me?" Wash asked.

"...Hello...is this...prank call..." Donut said, static overcoming his voice a little.

"No, no, no," Wash quickly replied, "This is _real_, please you have to listen to me! My men and I are shipwrecked!"

"Its an emergency!" Simmons yelled.

"Black Hawk down!" Grif yelled.

"Uh... Help?" I offered.

"Code Red!" Sarge said.

"..What? Like a lightish red?" Donut asked, causing everyone but me to pause as they seemed to just realize who they were talking to.

"Yeah, I guess that works," I mumbled.

"Donut, Is that you?!" Sarge asked, walking up to the radio.

"Sarge?" Asked Donut, "Oh hey guys, what have you all been up to?"

Church slowly walked up closer to the radio, acting different, if only a little.

"We're stranded in the middle of the jungle with dwindling food and limited supplies," Sarge deadplanned.

"That sucks.."

"Donut!" I yelled, "You probably don't know me, but I need you to get hold of Command and see if they can help us!"

"Command?" Asked Donut, "I think I know a guy if you want to turn this call into a three way."

Sarge paused briefly, "No...Don't do that. I need you to write down these coordinates," And he proceded to list them as Wash turned around.

"Who is Donut again?" He asked, looking at everyone.

"Cheery guy. Pink armor," Simmons began to list,

"Obsessed with pink being 'light-ish red'," I added.

"Kind of stupid," Grif said.

Tucker ended, "And a little-" Wash cut him off, suddenly realizing something important.

"Wait, did I shoot him once?"

"Bingo." Grif nodded.

"And he's competent enough to trust with our lives?" Wash asked_. Not at all. In fact, he's probably gonna get Lopez, grab Doc, hop on a ship, then tell the ship to leave_, I thought.

"Sorry, did you say 'five' or 'nine'?" Donut asked Sarge.

"I said eight."

"Oh."

"Right...," Wash said after hearing Sarge and Donut's conversation.

Donut spoke up once more, "Don't worry guys! No matter how deep the bush, Private Donut always finds his man!" Sarge and Washington and I all looked at each other nervously. _That's Donut for you._

"Er... roger that son," Sarge said, before the radio static grew louder.

"What was that? Your breaking up!" Donut told them. Church walked up to the tower, kneeling down next to it, before he let out a small shudder. It confused me. He got back up, slowly backing away. I listened harder to the radio as I swore I just heard an evil laugh come from it; one that was very familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

No one could say anymore as the radio suddenly turned off.

"Well boys," Sarge started, "I don't want to jinx us or anything like that but... we're gonna be rescued!" I let out a slight groan as all of the reds and blues started to cheer. They started shooting bullets and talking about fixing the Warthog just to desroy it again. Washington tried to stop them, but to no avail. They didn't seem to realize that Donut was enough of an idiot to tell the ship that would soon bring him here to leave. I didn't really listen, but just gave Tucker a slight gesture not to move.

"What?" He asked me.

"Did Church just seem a little.. _off_, to you?" I asked, having this weird feeling that something was terribly wrong.

He seemed to think about it, "Actually, now that you mention it, he did seem a little different, like as soon as we heard an answer from the radio."

I nodded, "Yeah, the _radio_," I echoed, putting more emphasis on the word 'radio'. _But why?_

"Any idea what it is?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "None." I looked at Church, even with his helmet on I could tell that he was slightly confused, as if he didn't have any idea of what happened himself. That struck me as weird, How would he not know what he was doing?

I glanced at Tucker, and he glanced at me, "Why must he be so hard?" I asked.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

I glared at Tucker, "Not the time."

"Hmph, someone's on her period," Tucker muttered, but I still heard it.

"I am a hologram! I don't get those!" I yelled, glaring at him. We both stopped talking as Church started walking towards us.

"...Everything alright?" I asked him, trying to sound like we weren't talking about him just two seconds ago. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said, before continuing,

"But for some reason I feel a lot less... _Angry_."

**A/N:**

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun! Short chapter, I know, but oh well. Anyways, can you guess what's going on? **

**Next Chapter will be longer, and much funner to read, I promise.**

**Whelp, hope y'all enjoyed!**


	11. The Private, The Medic, and the Robot

_Angry? Why would he feel less- wait a minute. Wasn't O'Malley the Alpha's anger? _My eyes widened as a sudden realization dawned on me- I _did_ know that laugh. It was O'Malley's. I also knew that he couldn't have possessed Donut, otherwise the voice would've been different. No, that was O'Malley possessing Doc, who was with Donut. I let out a gulp, I mean, that guy was bat-shit crazy! I could only sigh as I awaited the inevitable "rescue" that would soon come.

"Wow, that's surprising. I mean, when it comes to you, angry seems to be your whole personality!" Tucker said, interrupting my thoughts. Church's armor suddenly flashed green, before turning back to normal.

"I would rather not affiliate myself with terms that have no exact definition," Church said in a very Delta-ey voice, surprising me. _Wait, did one of the AI just take over? That shouldn't be possible! _Church shook his head rapidly, and I saw him blink a few times under the visor. "Whoa, what just happened?" He asked.

"You turned green for a second and started talking strangely," I told him, wondering if he'd figure it out.

"Yeah, like your tone changed and you went all logical and shit," Tucker continued.

"I- wait. What the fuck?" He said.

"Hey! I'm just tellin' you what happened. You get to figure it out yourself," Tucker told him.

"It's like, that Delta AI took over you for a second," I said, explaining my thoughts.

"Wait- Delta? Why would he take over?" Asked Church.

"Maybe he doesn't like people calling him angry all the time," I said, directing my words towards Tucker.

"Hey! I'm just saying what we're all thinking!" Tucker shot back. I rolled my holographic eyes, before a weird feeling went through me. _What the_.. As I looked at Church again, I saw something else. My mind started running in ways it never has before, giving me bioscans and such of everyone in the canyon. Apparently, Carolina has 'a few' scratches around her body. _She must be out of shape._ I shook my head, everything going away. _Comes with being an AI... I guess._

"Well your thinking stinks, Tucker. You know that? Your mind works in ways it probably was never meant to," said Church.

"Hey guys? Can we go somewhere else? I think I need time to.. Uh.. Recharge..," I asked the two arguing blues.

"Huh? Oh, right," Tucker replied, turning around to go.

"Hey, Tucker!" Church yelled from behind them.

"What?!"

"You wanna hear a knock-knock joke?"

"Oh, fuck no!" Replied Tucker, running away much quicker now. I couldn't help but laugh at just how fast he had run away. I Also couldn't get out the thought that O'Malley would be coming, with a body, _very soon._

**(Hours Later..)**

I looked over at the new sights in the distance coming towards us. One of the guys was wearing pi- _lightish red_ armor. Too bad no one else noticed, they were too busy... Uh... _Arguing_.

"The standard book of Red Army indicates that all dirty blues should be shotgunned!" Sarge said, pointing his gun at Wash.

"What? No it doesn't! The standard book of Re- who even gave you that in the first place?" Asked Wash.

Apparently Simmons thought that it would be better to stay at Blue Team for a bit, because of how Wash was running it. Then, good ol' Freckles just had to intertwine and somehow make Caboose our commanding officer! Then, the robot wouldn't let Simmons leave and Grif said the Blues kidnapped him and Sarge got all mad and stuff.. Now that I thought about it, things weren't happening too much differently, even if I was here with them. But there were still differences. I could still change things. And I mean a lot more than I already have.

Sarge jumped into the Warthog, activating the cannons it had, but Freckles shot at it, Grif coming out of his position in the driver's seat all too late, and being consequently sent flying out along with Simmons.

"Freckles! No! Bad!" Caboose yelled.

"Woah!" Tucker exclaimed at the sight of it all.

"Uhh.. You think we should get involved?" I asked.

"Dude, last time I got a chick involved, a tank blew up Church! We're fine where we are."

"Primary target eliminated," Freckles voice boomed.

"Yeah, you're right. We can stay here," I told him. I saw the Reds exchange words with each other, before Sarge let out a battle cry, running towards us blues.

"Engaging target," Said Freckles, guns pointed at Sarge.

"Freckles, no!" Yelled Caboose, trying to get his "pet" to stop.

"Sarge, don't!" Yelled Wash. Suddenly, there was a gunshot that filled the air, and I just remembered that I saw Donut coming towards us.

"Man, you guys are really noisy," The man in light-red said. Everyone paused, then turned around to face Donut, remembering that he said he's send help for them. Then they all, minus myself, started cheering, running towards him. Sure, there definitely wouldn't be any help coming from him, but everyone was about to kill each other, so I guess that kinda makes up for it. "Aww! You must have really missed me!" He said.

Grif started, "Donut, thank God you're here!"

"We were just about ready to kill each other," Sarge added. _They_ were _about to kill each other. Makes me wonder how long they were in the canyon before I showed up._

"So, Where's the ship?" Asked Wash, probably wanting to get off of this planet as soon as possible. _And with good reasoning, too._

Donut seemed confused, "What ship?" _And here comes the bomb._

"The ship you came here on. The rescue team," he said, and I don't think he liked where this was going.

"Ohhhh. Hah-hah, duh!" Donut said, then motioned towards another figure in purple armor. _Doc. O'Malley_. "Allow me to introduce: the rescue team!"

"'Sup."

Wash seemed to be realizing, "Wait. What is this?"

"Donut told me you guys needed help," Doc answered. _You're gonna get future cubed pretty soon._

"And so I got the best help money could buy!" Donut said cheerily.

"So, Donut," I started, wanting to get a move on with this conversation, "Where is the ship? Oh, _don't_ tell me, it, just, _dropped you off?"_

"Dropped him off?" Tucker echoed.

"Exactly," Donut replied, cheerful as ever.

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me...that you heard our distress signal...grabbed Doc...hopped on a ship...and then _TOLD THE SHIP TO LEAVE? AND THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF SENDING HELP_?!" Wash yelled at Donut, rage and anger radiating off of him to the point where you could almost _see_ him glowing red.

"What?" Donut started, "No! I brought Lopez, too!" I looked over at what appeared to be the head of Lopez.

"Lo. Carajo." (What. The fuck.), Lopez said.

I watched as everyone paused for a second, taking in what Donut had said, before Sarge suddenly yelled, "Kill him!"

My eyes widened as the Reds and Blues converged on Doc and Donut and dragged the two of them behind a rock, "Wait! You don't need to-" but my voice was drowned out by the sounds of everyone beating up Doc and Donut.

"Someone get this crazy turquoise guy away from me!" I heard Donut yell.

"I'M AQUA!" Tucker screamed, delivering another hard punch to Donut. I watched as the two continued to be beat up until Doc suddenly threw off everyone who was attacking him.

"You _fools_! I will rip out your hearts and crush your souls!" The sound of the voice made everyone pause, "Hey! That's mean! Sure, maybe they don't like us right now, but it can only get worse if we do the same to them," Doc's voice returned to normal, supposedly talking to himself. "Oh, shut up! I never liked you."

"Woah! O'Malley?" Tucker asked, taking a step back.

Wash spoke up, "Wait. How did you- I thought you went inside-"

"Hah! No body can ever keep _me_ prisoner. You should know that more than anyone, _Agent Washington_."

Wash froze. _Wait, what is he talking about?_ I saw him reach for his pistol, ever so slowly.

_What the _fuck_ was O'Malley taking about?_

**A/N**

**Oh, hi O'Malley! Good to see you! And, done with the chapter. Ahem,**

**The sweet Lily was only my own,**

**In those years together, I thought it would be shown.**

**Without your light, to shine upon me,**

**I am left with what you made, for she is the key.**

**Now lost and alone, I must find vengeance,**

**For I can only kill, without your presence.**

**The Lily's child will soon be mine,**

**For that's what I've been waiting for, all this time.**


	12. Insanity Boost

"What, what?" Asked Tucker, "What do you mean he should know more than anyone?"

"Yeah, what he said!" I added, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I see you haven't told anyone yet, have you?" O'Malley asked Washington.

"Stop talking, Omega," Washington said, slowly.

"Told us what?" I asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing for me to tell you," Washington said, obviously trying to hide something.

"But I believe there is, now, isn't there? Like that time that I possessed-"

"Shut. Up." Washington said, trying to silence him.

"Oh, but I think they would _really_ like to hear this," O'Malley started, voice much calmer than usual, "How does AI possession feel to you, Wash?"

"AI what now?" Asked Tucker.

"You were such a fun little puppet for me. So many juicy memories trapped in that little mind of yours," O'Malley continued.

"Wait," I said, realizing something, "O'Malley _possessed_ you?!"

"I-it was only for a short time!" Wash argued. _He still possessed you!_

"A short time is all I need to know every last bit of information about you, like your encounters with a guy who currently calls himself L-"

"Please, just.. Stop talking," Wash said, almost beggingly.

"But I've barely started," O'Malley said, almost about to say more before-

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Donut asked, walking up to the crowd.

"We're just having a friendly conversation about Washington," Doc answered.

"Los odio a todos, (I hate you all)" Lopez said.

"So close," I muttered. _What is Wash hiding?_

**-Line-**

**(A few Days Ago)**

Felix watched the Reds and Blues from afar as they just _stood there_ and _talked_. From what he read, these were supposed to be the most highly capible soldiers in the galaxy! _But they did absolutely nothing_! Felix growled, _how did these idiots take down Project Freelancer by themselves?_

Suddenly, something caught his eye. In the distance he could see one figure and a bunch of other glowing/transparent ones. _Now, who are these guys_? As he zoomed in, me noticed that the one figure that wasn't transparent was a blond female. He zoomed in as far as he could and was able to take in only some of the features, but that was enough to get his mind running.

_Wait... Lily? But... She left... A long time ago_. Felix, in his younger days as just a boy, had known a girl, around 17 years old, who was very close to him. Not like romance or anything, but she was more of a sisterly figure to him. Then, one day, she left, without taking him with her. She was the reason Felix wasn't killing people a lot sooner. And now, this girl looked just like her.

**-Line-**

**(Present Day)**

"Cool!" Donut said in reaction to Doc, "Hey, have you guys heard about the Raptor's Mouth? I hear its this really cool place where a bunch of people get to go inside-"

"Uh.. Yes. We've heard about it.." I said, just wanting him to shut up, 'cause I seriously had no idea what he was talking about. I also noticed how everyone shifted uncomfortably in Donut's presence.

"So, can I go now? I'm late for my afternoon nap," Grif said, starting to walk away.

"Of course not!" Sarge said, causing Grif to turn back around with a groan, "We still need to make the Grif cannon and fill it with orange juice before we discuss the origins of Red army and how they won the War of the Waldo's."

"..Right," Grif replied, sitting down on the ground.

"Ugh, I hate interruptions.. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and make plans before I TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" Said O'Malley, running off in some random direction.

"Should we, like, stop him?" Asked Tucker, looking in the direction O'Malley ran.

"I... Don't know," I replied. I looked back at Wash, "What was he talking about back there?" I asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's nothing, really," Wash assured us, "You can all go back to what you were doing before," Wash replied, making me growl at the fact he avoided the question.

"You mean beating up Donut?" Asked Tucker in response to Wash.

"Uh... Do what we were doing before _that_," Wash said.

"Beating up each other?" Grif asked.

"Even _before_ that!" Wash said, frustrated at how we used our time.

"Caboose getting promoted to Blue Team leader?" Tucker asked, "Or before that, where we were arguing with each other about how you were running things around here."

Wash spoke up again, "I mean- ugh! Nevermind. Just.. do something... that doesn't include me or Omega."

"Right," Said Tucker, turning back towards me, "So, uh, what's your family like?"

"What?" I asked, this wasn't the question I was expecting.

"I mean, who are your parents? And, do you have any siblings?" _Why is Tucker asking me about family? Ugh, probably looking for my sister so he can hook her up._

"Well, I have two siblings: a younger brother and an older sister. My brother, Zack is pretty energetic. He one of those popular guys at school. He's 12 and in 6th grade. My sister, Katherine, is 19, likes to draw, and is a little overprotective of me. My mom, Lily, likes the color aqua, is stubborn, and.. Uh... Mom-ish. My dad, Jack, likes to work, likes baseball, and loves Cheetos. That work?"

Tucker nodded slowly, probably about to say something, but something else happened first. Caboose walked up, "Everyone who is on Blue Team! Come to me! I have something to show you!" We all looked at Caboose, before remembering that Freckles would shoot us if we didn't listen to him and walking up. I gestured for Simmons to come because Caboose made him a member of the Blue Team and I didn't want him getting shot.

"Yes, Caboose?" Wash asked the blue soldier.

"I wanted to ask how Freckles looked in this dress I made him." Caboose said. As I looked at the robot, I noticed that he was wearing a puffy pink dress. _What the hell?_

"Your pet looks fine, Caboose," Wash said.

"Okay! And now, I shall give you your orders!" Caboose announced. _Orders? Oh, dear_. "The first order of business is.. Uh.." He moved down to a loud whisper, "Psst! Wash! Washington! Psssstt! Washington! Wash! Wassshhhh!"

Wash let out a sigh, "Yes, Caboose?"

"What is... What is the uh.. The important thing to do? Right now?"

"We need to get rescued, which means fixing the radio. We barely made contact the first time, so we are unsure anyone would even understand us in the state it's in." Wash answered.

"Well, okay, then. Tucker! Chessica! You will fix the radio thingy!" Caboose announced, getting my name wrong.

"I don't think that's very wise of you," I said, "Wash knows more about it than us.."

"But Wash is, scary! And he will be using his scariness to scare off any bad guys! On watch duty!" Caboose said.

"Aww, dude! That's bullshit!" Tucker said, and Freckles looked at him, dress now off.

"Do not talk back to your commanding officer," He said.

"Y-yes, Freckles!" Tucker said, obviously scared of the robot. Can't blame him, really.

"Uh, what do I do?" Simmons asked.

"Aaa! A Red!" Caboose yelled, "Oh, wait, yeah. It's just Simmons. You can, uh, do what you normally do on Red Team, but instead, do it on Blue Team!"

"Uh... Yes Sir!" Simmons said.

"What exactly_ do_ you normally do for the Reds?" I asked the maroon soldier.

"What do you mean? I just did it!" He said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it!" Caboose ordered, and we all scrambled off. Tucker and I went to the radio, where he started banging it with the butt of his gun repeatedly.

"Uh... What are you doing?" I asked.

"I. Am fixing. The radio!" He said, pausing for a second.

"How are you supposed to fix it by beating it repeatedly?" I asked.

"Well, it worked last time!" Tucker said, going back to beating it for a very long time. I let out a sigh. After a while, Wash came up to us.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" He asked.

"For fuck's sake! Why do people keep asking me that? I am fixing the radio!" Tucker yelled.

"By repeatedly beating it with the butt of your gun."

"That's how you fixed it!"

"Actually, that was Lopez 2.0," I told the two of them.

"All you're going to do is break it. If you want to fix it, you need to-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, nerdy stuff, who the fuck cares?!" Tucker yelled at Washington.

"I'm just telling you how to fix it!" Wash argued.

"Well, sense you know so much about it, why don't you give it a try, huh? Because Caboose ordered you to do something else?"

"You're the reason Caboose is ordering us at all!"

"Oh, dude! Now you're putting the blame on me? You're the reason we even had that argument!", Tucker said, "You know, all I ever want to do is stand around and talk to my friend," Tucker said, calmed down a little, "But he left us, and now all I have is you!"

Wash paused a little, "What?"

"It's fucking bullshit."

Wash stayed quiet for a while before saying, "You know, back in project Freelancer, I was one of the worst of my squad. There was Agent York, our securety specialist, North, the sharpshooter, Carolina was an expert at martial arts, and Tex was, well you know Tex."

"Cool story, bro."

"I was known for getting a grappling hook stuck to my balls."

Tucker turned around to face Washington, "Where are you going with this?"

"What I'm trying to say, is that Church has been your leader for years, but I've never had had to lead anyone before, but when Church and Carolina left us, I didn't have a choice."

"Well, they're back now, so why don't you just hand leadership over to them?" Tucker asked.

"I.. Might just take you up on that one Tucker," Wash said, "But I can't really right now, because Caboose is in charge.."

There was a pause, as Tucker looked back at the radio, realizing something. "Oh, it was just turned off."

"What?"

"Hey, uh, if you're done going all emotional and stuff, can we deal with the fact that Caboose is in charge? I mean, it's a bit of a problem," I said, and I realized that they had completely forgotten I was there.

"..Right. We _should_ probably do that, shouldn't we?" Wash said, before Caboose interrupted.

"ATTENTION BLUE TEAM!"

"Uh... Yes, captain?" Wash answered.

"Uh.. I know it was important to fix the radio... And it was important, but could you all go back to Blue Base and, like, cleeeaaan up?"

"Why does it need cleaning?" I asked, the base was perfect the last time I checked.

"Well, you see, there's some garbage, and dirty socks, and candy wrappers, and that sort of thing," Caboose continued.

"Tucker, Jess, I need you to cover for me," Was suddenly whispered to us.

"Why?" Me and Tucker asked at the same time.

"There's just.. Something I need to check." He said, before walking away.

"Well, that was weird," Said Tucker.

"Yeah.. So, uh, to Blue Base?" I asked.

"Sure," Tucker replied, and we moved towards base. "Hey." He suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Dude, don't ask that fucking question. You do _not_ want want to know my answer!"

"Sheesh, no need to be so rude about it."

"You realize that because I am a hologram I can't help clean up base and you'll have to do it all by yourself?"

"...Fuck you." Suddenly, another thought crossed my mind, and one that I should have thought about already, but got caught up in other things.

"Wait. Where did Tex go?"

**A/N:**

**Boom! Longest chapter yet! If only by a few words... Next chapter, Felix comes to town. That will be soooo much fun! And Jessie's the only one who knows of his true intentions. Though, being pulled into the universe before episode 18 of season 12 doesn't help. I Mean, she really wanted to finish that season first!**


	13. 5, 1, 20

Tex walked through the forest, inside the body she had stolen from Red Base. Apparently, Sarge makes a lot of spares. As se looked through the trees, she could see a man in green and black armor, with four people following him, going towards where she knew the Reds and Blues were. She was suspicious, but she didn't stop them, and she let them pass by without being spotted.

She had made the decision to back off from the Reds and Blues for a while after the fragments went inside Church. She didn't know what happened after that. Of course, she didn't go inside of Church herself because she wasn't really a fragment. She was just, sort of...there. She would keep her eye on the Reds and Blues incase there was trouble, and go back then. For now, there were other things to do.

**-Line-**

**(1 Day later)**

I woke up from my sleep, not remembering much after wondering where Tex was. _Weird,_ I thought, before something else crossed my mind. _Wait, if I'm an A.I., how was I asleep? Now, I was really confused._ Somehow, I felt different than before, but I didn't know why. Suddenly, I heard Church yell from the other side of the base.

"Oh, come on! World, make up your fucking mind on me!" _What was he screaming about? _As I looked around I noticed Tucker looking at me.

"And, now they're white. You really need to fix that, you know?" _Fix what_?

"What do you mean?" I asked, truly curious.

"I mean, your eyes are blinking white!" _My eyes? But that only happened when I was- wait a minute_. I looked down at myself, and once again noticed three things. 1, I wasn't purple. 2, I was big. 3, I wasn't an A.I, or anything anymore. I guess that's good news.

"Okay... What happened?" I asked.

"Wow, you guys need to get your memories fixed or something. Okay, here goes nothing.."

**-Line-**

**(I Day Ago)**

Tucker finished cleaning the base, still wondering where all the junk came from in the first place. Something purple flashed in front of him, and he instantly recognized the shade. Doc.

"Yo! Wait up!" He started running.

"Was that O'Malley?" Jessie asked, and Tucker nodded. He couldn't keep up with Doc, though. Why did he have to do track in high school?

"Hahaha! Fools! You have seen the last of your happy days! I did a little trick with your friend Church!" O'Malley said. "And it wasn't very nice," Doc said.

"Wha?" Tucker looked behind him, and found Church sitting down on a rock. "Hey, Church! What did O'Malley do?"

"I don't know!" Church replied, before saying, "He walked up to me, started saying weird shit, gave me a pat on the back, and ran off!"

"That's weird," Jessie said, and Tucker heard her mutter, just barely audible, "He said some weird stuff back in BGC, I don't remember any back-patting.." _That proves it. She knows something she shouldn't. But what? _Tucker looked at Lopez 2.0, who was looking almost.. suspicious. His worries were confirmed when a small green transparent thing appeared at his shoulder,

"I am not sure if this was Omega's intention or not, but it would have appeared we have have separated again." Another, yellow A.I. appeared next to.. Uh.. Delta, was it? Tucker had never seen this one before.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one, Green." This new A.I. said.

"Zeta, if you would, could you go over and talk to our wonderful Alpha over there?" Another, red one, that appeared to be on fire, said.

"Whatever you say, Red," Zeta replied, moving towards Church. "Hey, White, can I speak to you?"

Church looked surprised at all of the A.I. that weren't in him. "Uh, sure?.. and call me Church."

"No thanks, White. I'll call you what I want to call you. It's still right."

"Okay, what do you want, Zeta?" He said.

"Oh? So you _do_ know my name. I knew it all along. Anyways, I wanted to talk about why 1/57th of your face is made of numbers." Tucker froze, _What_?

"What?" Church asked,

"_WHAT?!"_ Jessie screamed, but not at Church, at herself. Tucker looked at her, and noticed that about 1/57th of herself was starting to look human. _Okay, what the fuck is going on here?_

"I think I've done my job here," Said the mysterious Zeta, now leaving and disappearing. Tucker felt lighter as Jessie's chip fell out of his armor, crashing to the ground and Jessie turned off. Church collapsed, too.

"I didn't sign up for this.." Tucker mumbled, picking the two up and putting them in base. Where is Wash when you need him?

**-Line-**

**(1 Day Later)**

I was surprised, very surprised, as Tucker told his story of what happened. _I don't even... It has to be because O'Malley found a way to make all of the A.I. leave Church again, and he wasn't complete. Or something._

Church walked into the room, now robotic arms crossed. "Dude, the weirdest fucking shit happens to us, doesn't it?"

"Seems that way," Tucker replied casualy, and Wash walked in.

"I heard what happened. Man, the weirdest shit happens to you guys, doesn't it?" Church looked at him, giving him the best 'that's what I just fucking said!' look a robot could give.

"Dude, where were you?!" Tucker asked.

"I... Apologized to Caboose, gave him a new helmet, and he gave me back my leadership," Wash answered, before Church argued.

"_Your_ leadership? I was the leader before any of this happened!"

"Yes, well, I was considering making you leader! I just needed leadership from Caboose first in order to do that!" Wash said.

"Wait- really? Aww dude, that's fucking awesome!" Everyone found themselves walking out of the base as they were talking.

"Hey, uh, you think I can get some armor or something? I hear there's radiation here and I don't want my hair falling out," I said, though the real reason was because I knew there would be a battle soon. In season 11, Locus came just after Wash apologized.

"Huh? Uh, sure, I guess," Church replied, and I ran over to the ship, walked in, found some extra armor, eminence with violet highlights; Mark VI armor. Luckily, there were some instructions on how to put it on, and I had it in under 10 minutes. I walked back out, where I saw the Reds and Blues together, doing their regular routine of standing and talking.

Freckles walked up to the crowd, "Enemy soldiers detected." Everyone turned their attention towards the robot.

Wash growled, "The Reds aren't our enemies!"

"Acknowledged. Reds now classified as: Allies. Enemy soldiers detected."

"What?" I asked, before realizing. _Locus. And Felix. Fucking fuck!_ Suddenly, a small group of white armored soldiers started running towards us.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Church.

"I dunno, maybe they're here to rescue us?" Tucker replied, before they started shooting at us. "Wait, no! Fuck that! They're trying to kill us!"

"Everyone take cover!" Wash ordered, and I obeyed, hiding behind a rock. One of the white-armored guys, _one of the Feds_, came over to me, and no one noticed, too busy trying to take out the other three guys. I gulped, before jumping out, delivering a seires of deadly punches and kicks until the guys fell over, uncouncious. Thank goodness for martial arts training, I thought.

A bullet suddenly shot through the man, and he was dead. I shuddered, I had never watched someone die before, and as I looked up, I saw smoke coming out of Wash's battle rifle.

"Freckles, take them out!" Ordered Wash, and Freckles shot out his missles, killing the remaining soldiers.

"Primary target eliminated," Said Freckles.

Sarge asked, "What in Sam Hill just happened here?" He asked, and I just shook my head.

"I don't know!" Tucker said, "They just showed up and started shooting!"

"Tal vez debería haberlos advertido, (Maybe I should have warned them)" Said Lopez 2.0.

"Let's get inside," Wash suggested, "We'll need better cover incase there's more-" a sniper shot sounded, and a black and orange armored man jumped in the way, using his hard light sheild to block the shot from Wash's head_. Felix! Ya know, I really shouldn't worry too much. At least this time he's saving someone.. _

"Run!" Felix said, staring at us.

"Oh, shit! It's another one!" Simmons said, raising his gun, until Felix got shot in the leg and fell down.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" Felix cursed. _Someone might wanna fix that.. I mean, before he betrays us and shit. Okay, but I don't want a wounded in my sight!_

"Wait, now I'm confused," Declared Simmons.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Felix, "I said _run_!"

"Excellent work, soldiers," a new, and very familiar voice spoke up. _Locus_. He uncloaked, showing his position, "You killed my men. I suppose that makes you the real deal."

Simmons spoke up again, "Okay, now I'm _really_ confused."

"Quiet!" Locus ordered, "All of you, come with me now..

Wash paused, "...And why would we do that?"

"Yah, you just tried to kill us!" I yelled.

"Because if you don't come now, I'll have to take you later," said Locus.

"Fuck off!" Felix said. _Oh, _you_ fuck off, Felix! _I felt something else nagging at the back of my head, but I ignored it.

"Shut your mouth and be glad I missed your head," Locus sneered.

"Oh, my god, you are such a douchebag!"

Tucker spoke up now, "Yeah what he said!" _Don't agree with him! He's gonig to betray us.. Then again, I changed a lot of stuff here, maybe I can change that to- no! I hate 'im. Always have, always will._

"This is your last chance," Locus said, and Washington paused, figuring out what to do.

"...Freckles!" Freckles fired at Locus, but he disappeared before the bullets could reach him.

"Ugh.. Any of you know how to patch up a leg?" Felix asked. _  
><em>

"We have a medic," Tucker offered, "But he's kind of-"

"Right here!" Doc said comming up to Felix, "Now, does anyone have orange juice?"

"Wait, that's a thing?"

**A/N**

**Yay! Can I safely say we are nearing halfway done with this fic? I think I can! But don't worry! Sequels are a thing!**


	14. It's All in the Past

**(A few days Ago...ish. Uh... Before Jessie came to the RvB universe. Yah, that works... I guess... Right?)**

Zack stood by his sister's door, listening in as she watched yet another episode of Red vs Blue. He really wanted to watch the new episode, number 17 of season 12, if he was correct. The house had only two computers, one was shared by his parents, and the other by him and his siblings. Currently, Jessie was using the computer that he wanted to use. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, _wait, Red vs Blue has some inappropriate stuff, right? If I tell Mom Jessie's watching it, I can get her in trouble! And if she gets in trouble, she won't be allowed to use the computer, so I get to use it instead! Score one for Zack! Just... Don't tell her that you watch it, too…_

He ran downstairs, into the living room, where he knew his mother would be reading a book. He spotted her on the couch, TV on and playing some music. There was a few papers and a cup of coffee on the table. She was reading something called Legacy of the Rainbow Stars, not like he'd ever heard of it.

"Mom!" Called Zack, waving in order to get her attention. His mom looked up, then back at the book, creasing the corner of her page to mark where she was. She then put it on the table closed, grabbing the coffee for a drink.

"Yes?" She said, an eyebrow raised.

"Jessie's been watching Red vs Blue!" He said in a tattle-tale manner. He saw his mother get up, stretching her legs out, blonde hair now looking a little knotty due to rubbing it on the couch fabric.

"Red vs Blue? Never heard of it," She said, wondering where her son was going with this.

"It's just so- wait, you haven't?" Asked Zack.

"No, but I guess it's important if you're so eager to tell me. What is it?" His mom asked, a tone of curiosity to her voice.

"It's this show that's futuristic and stuff. It has 12 seasons, and the last two have had these mercenaries. Everyone wears armor, and there are these two teams: a Red team and a Blue team, that at first hate each other then become more friendly and stuff. And there are a bunch of freelancer people and A.I... And stuff."

".. Freelancer? Armored people? What's so bad about Jessie watching that?" She asked, though her tone seemed slightly different than before.

"Oh, right! Well, there are a lot of cuss words and kinda innapropriate stuff.." Zack said.

"Oh, so that's why you don't want her watching it even though you really don't care and just want her in trouble so she can't use the computer and you get to use it instead, probably to watch the same show." His mom said.

"How-how did you?" Zack asked, flabbergasted.

"No one knows that much about a show without watching it themselves," Mom continued, "Though, I _am_ slightly interested. Tell me more about it. What's the storyline?"

"Uh.. Okay? Well, the first five seasons take place in a box canyon, where the Red and Blue teams 'fight' each other. It's more of just standing and talking, they aren't really real soldiers. Anyways, this one blue guy, Leonard Church,"

Mom tightened the grip on her coffee cup slightly.

"dies by getting shot by a tank, but comes back later thinking he's a ghost. In season six, it's revealed that he's actually the Alpha A.I. from Project Freelancer and then he dies in an E.M.P."

"In seasons 7-10 this other A.I., Epsilon, pretty much replaces Church and everyone fights this evil Meta dude and we find out the freelancer Tex is actually some copy of a girl named Allison," Mom's eyes widened, " and then they take down the Director of Project Freelancer with the help of the Freelancer Carolina."

"Then, in seasons 11-12 the Reds and Blues crash land on a planet called Chorus in the middle of a civil war, where they meet two mercenaries, Locus, who names himself after the armor he wears, and Felix, some dude who likes knives and turns out to be evil."

Zack had closed his eyes in the middle of summarizing but as soon as he mentioned Felix, he swore he heard a crashing sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the coffee cup had been dropped and Mom had a look of surprise and disbelief on her face.

"Ummm... Are you okay?" He asked, and Mom shook her head and started rubbing it, as though she were thinking hard.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just need to sit down and think about something. You can go back to your room, now. I.. Think we'll be having meatloaf for dinner tonight."

**(Many Years Ago)**

Lily sighed, sitting down in the chair. She was 16 years old, and a rather pleasant babysitter. A babysitter to a 6 year old Felix, that is. He was staying at her house. Well, her mom's house; she wasn't old enough to have her own yet, but her mom was away on vacation to Earth. Her one year old daughter Katherine also lived at this house. She watched as her daughter waddled around, letting out a giggle every now and then whenever she saw something shiny or colorful. She started moving away before Lily stopped her.

"Katherine, could you come here please?" She asked, and Katherine began to come to her. "Felix! Come on!"

Felix ran in from the other room as fast as he could, and Lily heard a clanking sound from the room he was in. "Yes, Lily?" He asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, and Felix paused for a second.

"Uh.. Meatloaf? And potatos?" He suggested, and Lily just happend to have the stuff for that after shopping yesterday. She smiled. Meatloaf was always his favorite. Besides, the little guy was adorable, how could she resist?

"Okay, meatloaf it is." She got up and walked over to the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Felix running off in the other direction. _What am I going to do with that kid? _She got out the ingredients, and started mixing. Everyone always told her she made the best meatloaf. She soon had everything in the oven and decided to check up on Felix. As she went inside the room she knew he was in, she spotted something that really shouldn't be in the hands of a six year old.

"Felix! Please, put the knife _down_." She said, staring at the sharp object.

"But Lily! It's so fun to play with!" He argued, giving her puppy eyes. Of course, she had learned how to ingnore his puppy eyes by now, no matter how cute they were.

"Felix, I don't want you hurting yourself," she started, "Knives are very sharp. You could cut yourself." Felix looked like he was about to argue, but gave in, putting the knife down on a nearby table.

"Better." She took the knife off the table so she could put it somewhere safer later. "Okay, now why don't you come back out to the living room? Dinner will be ready soon." Felix nodded and followed Lily out. She moved over to Katherine and started playing a game with her called "Chase Your Mother Everywhere and Don't Care if you Run Into Stuff." It lasted a while until the oven started beeping, signaling that the food was ready. She placed Katherine at her table seat and opened the oven, grabbing the food and preparing it to eat.

"So... Can I eat it yet?" Felix asked, and Lily shook her head. "Now?" He asked, and she shook her head again. "What about-"

"Felix," Lily said, "I will tell you when you can eat it," she let out a little giggle as she spoke.

"Oh. Okay, then," said Felix, watching her every move as she set up dinner.! seeming impatient. Lily soon had food dished out for everyone and they sat down, eating. Felix had scarfed down his food in seconds and was looking up at Lily, wondering what they'd do next. Of course, She was barely halfway done with her own food by this time. She soon had it all eaten, though she didn't really have anything planned for the rest of the day.

There was a knock on the door.

Lily walked over to it, opening the knob to find a man standing there, a rather large box behind him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, staring at the box.

"Yes. Are you Lily?" He asked, and Lily nodded. "Well, then this is yours." He gestured to the box.

"What is it?" Asked Lily, curious because of its size.

"Hey don't ask me! I'm just the delivery guy. I believe this is for you as well," he handed me a card. "Well, I really should be going, then. I have work to do!" The man got in his truck and left, leaving Lily and and box alone outside.

"What's that?" Asked Felix, effectively scaring the shit out of her. She was about to answer, before she saw her name on the card, and she recognized the handwriting instantly. She opened it and read what was inside.

_Dear Lily,_

_It's sure been a while, hasn't it?_

_Anyways, I decided to send you a little present, well, not so little, but you get the point._

_Inside it contains a time transportation device. It will work three times before breaking. It can take you anywhere in time and space, hell, I think you can pass universes with this thing! But when you use it, it doesn't come with you. I am giving you this because I have a feeling some pretty shitty stuff's gonna go down, and I don't want you to be a part of it._

_If you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you,_

_If you break it, I'll break you. Five times over. And you know I can._

_Well, I'm not gonna say goodbye. I hate goodbyes._

_Your friend,_

Allison_._

**A/N:**

**Boom! Another chappie! This was a more "takes place in the past" one, but I promise! There will be the Reds and Blues in the next chapter! Which will be uploaded tomorrow! So don't worry.**


	15. A Civil War

I watched as Doc finished his work on Felix. I had a very strong urge to shoot him right now. I really wished I actually had a gun on me. When you know someone's gonna betray you, It kinda comes naturally to want their head on a silver platter. _Then again.. Nah._

"I can't feel my toes," Said Felix, looking at us.

"That's normal," Doc assured him.

"Is it?" There was soon two guns pointing at Felix's head, the holders being Wash and Carolina. "Hey! Whoa, there!"

"You need to start talking," Said Wash.

"Right. Now," Carolina followed.

"Hmm, agressive, paranoid, and a little melodramatic. You two must be Agents Washington and Carolina. That means the rest of you guys are the Reds, and the Blues."

"Wait. How does he know who we are?" Asked Tucker.

"Oh, seriously?" Asked Felix, "Come on, everybody knows you guys. You're like heros! You're the team that took down Project Freelancer! Some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers!"

"Well, I can see why you might think that," Simmons started before Sarge interrupted him,

"Because it's absolutely true!"

"Well, partially true," I said,

"But mostly false," Ended Grif.

"Idiots. Don't give him any information!" Carolina scolded.

"What's your name?" Wash asked Felix.

"It's Felix."

"Okay, then, Felix. What are you doing here?" Wash asked, still on edge. _Kill him! Kill him! Wound him! Do nothing! What? Kill him! Kill him! _I silently chanted in my head.

"You want the long answer or the short one?" Asked Felix.

"Do you want another bullet in your leg?" Carolina asked.

"Hey! That bullet's there because of you guys!" Felix argued.

"I.. Just.. Explain what's going on," Wash said, lowering his weapon.

"Yah, like, who were those dudes trying to kill us back there and why haven't we been rescued yet?" Said Grif.

"Wait," Felix said, pausing, "Where do you think you are?" _Chorus, in the middle of a civil war. Very sucky location, indeed._

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked.

"I mean, do you know exactly where you crashed?" Asked Felix.

"Chorus." I answered, I mean, I said it before, didn't do much bad.

"Oh, so you _do_ know," said Felix, his gaze now on me.

"I didn't know that," said Grif, also looking at me.

"Yah, well, with all the crazy shit that been happening, I don't think any of us would really keep track," Said Tucker.

"Do you know the situation of planet, then?" Felix asked, question directed towards me. I didn't want to show anyone exactly what I knew, so I just gave a slow shake of my head.

"We're in the middle of a civil war," he said.

"A civil war?" Sarge echoed.

"Yes. And I'm on the side trying to keep you alive," Felix finished.

"And what side is that?" Carolina asked.

"The New Republic," Felix answered, "Basicly, a group of people didn't like the way things were going, so they went against it and put together a little army to stop it."

"And why should we trust you?" I cut in.

"I not so sure you will," he answered, "But I will tell you this: the rebels need your help. They think you guys could be the key to winning this."

I watched everyone pause, before Caboose said, "Can we go inside? It is very cold in this blizzard." _Right, his new helmet was faulty. _A few nods came from the crowd and we moved into Blue Base.

"So, will you help us?" Felix asked.

"Hmm.. No," Grif said.

"No?" Felix echoed, sounding surprised.

"Yah, no. I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure all of us want a ride of this shitty planet," Church said.

"Meh, it ain't my shitty planet," Felix said.

"But, aren't you, like, one of the rebels?" Grif asked.

"No, I'm a freelancer." Everyone's guns went on Felix, once again making me wish I had one. "N-no! I mean a mercenary! A gun for hire?" He corrected himself, and to my slight disappointment, everyone lowered their guns.

"Wait," Wash started, "They _paid_ you to come find us? You want us to fight a war so you can get a little money?"

"...it's for a good cause?" Felix said a little weakly, _Yes, because betrayal to the people who trusted you most is a great cause..  
><em>

"You know, if you ya don't mind, we can just take that ride off this planet," I said.

"Yeah! What she she said! Here's to not going that extra mile," Grif agreed.

"Just so you guys know," Felix started, "I wasn't alone when I came here to find you, there were three of us. Just think about that."

**-Line-**

**(Many Years Ago)**

Lily read the letter over and over again, before finally folding it and putting it in her pocket, sighing. She looked back up at the large box. It was square, about a meter on every side, two meters going up. _Must be a big device, _she thought.

"What's inside of it?" Felix asked curiously, looking it over.

"A very advanced device that you shouldn't mess around with," Lily answered, "Though, I would appreciate it if you would help me bring it inside," She added, and Felix ran over to it, trying, and failing, to lift it by himself. Lily walked over to it, and picked it up, finding it realitively light, when compared to size. They brought it into the house and in the living room.

"It's so big," Felix commented, and they set it down. Lily went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, cutting off the box tape. She opened it up, and saw something odd: the object inside was very small. It coulp probably fit into your hand. She dove into the box, grabbing the device, and finding it heavy compared to size. She was barely able to pick it up. There was a note attached, reading:

_Fooled you. It's actually pretty small. Just thought the box would be fun for Katherine to play with._

Lily let out a chuckle and put the note in her pocket with the letter. She looked back at the device and found it rectangular with a screen. It looked very modern. She ran into her bedroom and hid the device because she didn't want to accidently use it and put herself on some deserted island 298 years in the past.

**-Line-**

**(One Week-ish From Present)**

Lily watched as Zack returned to his room. She stared in that direction for a while, mind unable to truly process what she had just heard. What her son had described seemed impossible. Everything he said sounded like the world she had once lived in with Katherine, though _she_ was too young to remember any of it.

Zack had mentioned Leonard and Allison, both people she had known back then, _but how?_ She pondered this for a long time, mind processing through each tiny bit of information Zack had talked about, until she had come to Felix. He was just a boy the last time she had seen him, and the Felix Zack had spoken of, according to him, liked knives. The Felix she knew _did_ seem to have an interest in them. And she had known about the planet Chorus as well.

Everything Zack had said sounded like that place. That _universe_. Lily had to see this for herself. The things that interested her the most were around seasons nine through twelve, so she'd check those out first. She ran over to the computer she shared with her husband, and she turned it on, searching "Red vs Blue".

As she looked over the results and images, she noticed the armor that the characters wore looked just like the SPARTAN armor she had seen. As she continued to look, she saw that the time seemed to be the same as she remembered, all with similar devices and such. It didn't take long for her to truly realize that this was the place she had once lived. There was a web series about another universe.

She watched the season 12 trailer, watching who she assumed were the Reds and Blues, and when she neared the end of it, she saw a clip with Felix and a knife. He was wearing armor, so Lily couldn't judge anything by face, but something inside of Lily told her that this truly was the Felix she had known. All the more reason to make his favorite dinner.


	16. Her Mother's Daughter

I watched as Felix finished a radio call, comming back to us. He spoke up,

"Okay, now that we got that settled, let's make this canyon the most defendable hole in the ground the universe has ever seen."

"And why would we do that?" Carolina asked.

"Because we are about to get hit, and hard. I'm going to need a detailed list of the supplies you've got, then we can set up choke pints, and mark potential sniper's nests." Felix said.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," Wash said, "We aren't telling you anything. None of us even know if we can believe you."

"Well, believe this: if we don't prepare for a fight, we may as well be waiting for a massacre."

There was a pause, and I just wanted Wash to shoot Felix already! Or hurt him at least. Soon, though, Wash bowed his head in acceptance of what Felix had said.

"Tucker, see if you can fix Caboose's helmet. Sarge, you and the Reds build up an arsenal. If we can use it as a weapon, let's get it prepped. Felix. You and I aren't done talking."

"Since when do you give out the orders?" Carolina asked.

"Since you abandoned us in the middle of a box canyon," Wash answered.

"Back to the 'Talking with Felix' thing, I think I'd like to have a few words with the mercenary myself," I spoke. Doc came up,

"And I'd like it if you would all shut up! You are distracting me from my evil plotting.." _Riiiight... O'Malley.._

"_Okay_, then," Said Felix.

"Good luck with that," I added. Doc ran over to who knows where, and I looked back at Felix. _Wow, this canyon is hot! Aren't these helmets supposed to have AC or something? Must be broken.. I hope the rest of it's okay. _I took off my helmet, feeling much more refreshed, and I let out a satisfied sigh. I closed my eyes, letting the cool breeze wash over my face. When I opened them, I noticed Felix's helmet was staring towards me, looking me over.

"Uh... Can I help you?" I asked, really hoping he wasn't planning out how he'd kill me later on. Felix shook his head, and looked back at Wash, pretending that he had never so much as glanced at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Just... How bad is this?" Asked Wash

"Well, the guy currently trying to kill you calls himself Locus." Felix answered.

"Locus?" Wash echoed.

"Yeah, guy's a lunatic. In fact, he's so far down the deep end, he names himself after his armor!"

"I guess that's a little unsettling," I muttered after thinking about it. I spoke again, "Hey, can I talk to Wash alone for a sec?"

"Why?" Asked Wash.

"Just... Matters.." I said, slowly. The two glanced at each other, before Wash nodded and followed me out of the area, leaving Felix behind to supervise the others as they set the canyon up for attack.

"What is it?" Wash asked, and I was quick to answer.

"Are sure sure we can trust this guy?" _Of course not! But.. They would be very curious if I revealed anything to him. I'm pretty sure they're suspicious of me already. Don't wanna confirm it. _Wash paused.

"Maybe," He replied, "if he says we're going to be attacked, I think it would be best to listen, just incase."

"What if what he says about these rebels isn't even true? I mean, he _is_ a mercenary. He was hired to defend them, at all costs. I'm pretty sure that includes lying, if it means we help them" Wash seemed to consider my words, before he shook his head.

"Weather he is lying or not doesn't matter right now. We need to be prepared for an attack." I sighed, he wouldn't understand just how much danger he was in. How much danger they were _all_ in. I started walking back to where Felix was, quickening my pace after the first few steps. When I reached him, I saw him staring at a picture. When he spotted me, he quickly put it away, and that, to me, was _very_ suspicious.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, all too quickly._ Oh, I thought you were a professional! There was nothing professional about that!_

"Right," I muttered. I noticed something: he was staring at me. _Again_.

"What's _your_ problem?" I asked, it was kinda creepy and annoying, and something else I can't describe.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as if he didn't realize what he was doing.

"You're staring at me," I deadplanned.

"I am? Sorry. You just look.. Familiar." _Familiar? What does that mean?_

"I've never met you before," I said.

"I know. There are differences from her. You do seem to have her eyes. It's a very strange coincidence." He said.

"Her?" I echoed, and he looked back at where he had put the picture, as if deciding weather or not to show it to me. He gave a shrug, and pulled it out.

"Here. This is a picture of her," he said. And I looked at it, there was a girl, who looked around 17 or 18, a boy who looked around 8, a guy who looked 18, and a toddler around 3. As I looked at the girl more closely, I noticed how similar she looked to me, and then I realized exactly who it was.

"Holy shit..," I muttered, and he tilted his head at me.

"I know, it's a crazy resemblance." He said, but I shook my head, for that wasn't what had me baffled,

"That's... That's my mother."

**-Line-**

**(Many Years Ago)**

Felix looked up at Lily, the girl who was kinda like the big sister he never had. He has recently turned eight, but Lily was going to be 17 until September 8th. He watched her shake her head, as if she was in the middle of a dilemma, but he didn't know what it was. She pulled out a couple of letters, reading them over and over again. She finally called her boyfriend over, and looked at him. She whispered something into his ear, and his eyes widened, before he, Jack, nodded. Lily looked back at Felix, walking towards him.

"Felix, I know this might be hard to take in, but we're leaving." She said_. What?!_

"What do you mean, 'leaving'?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I mean, we won't be coming back," She told him. _Not coming back... But why?_

"...why?" He asked.

"There are things that I can't be here for. Remember that device we got a couple years back?" He nodded, "we will be using that to go away, I-I'd take you, I really would, but it can only take three at a time. And, you aren't one of them." He couldn't believe his ears, _she's leaving me behind?_

"I thought I meant something to you!" He yelled, and she was taken aback.

"You mean a lot to me! It's just.. I have to put my family first. They're _so_ important to me. I promise you, making this decision was one of the worst dilemmas I've had to make! I tried to find a way to bring four, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." He searched her eyes. Everything she had said was true, but he still couldn't belive it.

"I won't see you again?" Felix asked, and Lily shook her head.

"I want you to have this," She suddenly said, now holding out a picture, "To remember me."

He took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Lily, Jack, Katherine, and himself. He looked back up to say thank you, but noticed that everyone had left. He was all alone. _What had happened that made them want to leave?_

He ran to one of the computers, searching up recent news. As he scrolled down, he saw something that caught his eye: Project Freelancer- military orginazation. He looked through the page, and found out it was for highly skilled and talented people, but couldn't find much else on it.

Turning around to where Lily and her family were, he saw one more thing she had left for him: one of the letters. She had never shown them to him when he had asked, and he was always curious. He picked it up, and read it.

_Lily,_

_I truly regret to inform you that Allison is KIA. I am sure you are aware of this._

_I hand you this letter to tell you that I will do whatever it takes to bring her back._

_I ask for you to aid me in a new project I am working on: Project Freelancer. I know she was your friend, and you would like her alive almost as much as me, so I am sure you will except this offer. There is a war going on, and the project will be to end that at well, for it is an undeniable, and may I say fundemental quality of man, that when faced with extinction, _every_ alternative is preferable._

_Leonard Church_

Felix looked at the letter. He was surprised, and maybe a little sad. No one had told him that Allison had died! Also, though he didn't dislike Leonard, some of the stuff he wrote seemed a little nuts. Then again, his wife had died, and he had learned recently that that can lead men to do some pretty crazy things.

_Perhaps that's why Lily left, because she didn't want to be any part of this, because when someone dies, they're dead, and you can't bring them back, and trying to do so can drive a man insane._ Now, he understood.


	17. You Know Her

I was surprised, to say the least. Well, much more than surprised. There was no doubting it: the person in the picture was my mother. _But, how could that even be possible? _I didn't know what to do.

"Woah, slow down there. That's your mom?" Asked Felix, and I was brought out of my temporary trance.

"I think so... What's her name?" I asked, I just _had_ to be sure.

"Lily."

My eyes widened, mouth hanging open in surprise. _That was my mother's name_! But, I needed to know something else in the picture.

"Who are those other people in the picture?" He looked at them, then at me.

"There is her daughter Katherine at her right in front of her boyfriend Jack, and on her left is me," he said, and I was even more surprised. _Wait- that's Katherine? This must have been taken years ago or something, and.. That's Felix?! Felix knew my mother. That's... That's not physically possible._

"Katherine," I said, taking a deep breath, "Is my older sister."

"Wow, that sure is something isn't it? Huh... are you sure you're telling the truth?" He asked, and I nodded. "Nice eyes, then... Uh.. What's your name?"

"It's Jessica. But, mostly people call me Jessie."

"Then, Lily was pregnant with you when she left," Felix said, and I was confused.

"'Left'?" He gave a nod at me.

"Yup, around the time Leonard decided to start Project Freelancer, I think. My memories a little hazy." He said, explaining himself.

"Woah... Wait, but you look so young in that picture. I don't think project freelancer is that old!" I said.

"I know."

**-Line-**

**(Many Years Ago)**

Felix stared at the device. It was small, and it was what Lily had most likely used to go away. He couldn't find any instuctions to it, and, so, being the curious 8-year old he was, he decided to mess around with it.

Part of messing around with it, unknown to himself, involved getting sent back in time a few years, and being sent without any warning what-so-ever. His eyes widened when he realized he had done something terribly wrong, and he let out a little "oops" before the world disappeared around him.

When the world took shape again, he noticed that he was no longer inside the house owned by Lily, whose parents had recently died, but an entirely new one. As he looked around, he noticed through signs that he was in some big city. There were a lot of people in this area. He also noticed that he was not in the same time as before when he checked the date. He realized that he was alone, and he had no idea where he was. _So that's why I was told not to mess around with things that you don't know what they are._

Felix realized that money was a big thing, if you wanted to stay alive, but he didn't have any. He looked around and found a few objects lying on the ground, so he pushed through the crowds to pick them up. Perhaps, he could make something out of these objects, and perhaps, he could sell them.

**-Line-**

Lily watched as the world around her disappeared. She had tears in her eyes, she had just left Felix behind. She shook her head, telling herself that one day, they would see each other again. _One day, _she would continue to say. She saw the world rematerialize in front of her, and the first thing she noticed was just how far into the past she had gone. Her eyes widened, and she looked at the date on one of the billboards. _1998_. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jack and Katherine standing next to her.

"Where are we?" Asked Jack.

"The past," Lily answered. _But something seems different from the videos taken from this time that I watched. I don't know what it is, though. _Then she remembered something Allison put in her first letter about it. _Maybe.. Maybe we went to an entirely different universe!_

"Mommy?" Asked Katherine, "This place doesn't look like home."

"That's because we're getting a new home," Lily answered.

"But I like old home!" Katherine argued.

"We... We can't live there anymore," Said Lily.

"But-"

"No buts. Though, speaking of homes, I think we're going to need one, won't we?" Lily asked, and Jack nodded. "That also means getting jobs here," she added.

"Guess we better start applying, then," Jack agreed. He seemed different then normal, Lily had noticed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, and he gave a slow nod.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna miss David the most," he said. "I just hope he doesn't die soon. Said he just got offered a job at some really big military thing. Don't really know the details, though." _Some really big military thing? Wait.. Project Freelancer! Oh no! I really hope he doesn't die!_

"Oh, hope he'll be alright," she said. She looked up, and she saw a poster detailing some open jobs. _Perfect_!

**-Line-**

**(Present)**

Epsilon looked around, surprised that no one had taken much notice of and the other A.I.

"Hey, Dee. Come here a sec." And, thus, Epsilon-Delta came.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Epsilon-Delta asked.

"Can you give me a bioscans of the others? I wanna make sure they're okay after that assault." He asked Epsilon-Delta.

"Scanning now."

Epsilon looked over at the other AI, curious on how they were still alive. They all seemed realatively fine. He was surprised as his avatar suddenly flashed red.

"Fuck. Not now!" He silently cursed, turning away from the other AI. His eyes landed on Church. The _Alpha_. They seemed to have very similar voice and personality._ Must be because I'm his memory._ He flashed over to him.

"Church." He stated simply, catching the other AI's attention.

"Huh? Oh, what?" He replied.

"Just trying to have a little conversation. You know, talk about the others and how much we hate Tucker, that sort of thing." Church seemed surprised.

"Woah. You sound a lot like me." He said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. Come on! Everyone knows this is the best voice the universe, including ourselves, has ever heard," Epsilon replied.

"Guess I have to agree with you on that one," Church agreed.

"Just a random question: do you wanna hear song I wrote?" Epsilon asked.

"You wrote a song?"

"It's called 'I Am the Best.'" Epsilon replied proudly.

".. Yeah, no thanks."

"Aww dude, that's bullshit right there. What you just said? Total bullshit central."

"Woah! Now there's two of them? The universe just loves hating me, doesn't it?" Tucker said appearing next to the AI.

"OMYGOD! I NOW HAVE TWO ULTRA BEST FRIENDS!" Caboose yelled, trying to hug Epsilon but instead going through him, so he went and successfully hugged Church instead.

"You fixed Caboose's helmet?" Epsilon asked, and Tucker gave a nod.

Caboose stopped hugging Church, and started talking. "And so, Lilly the unicorn had Kat the cat, and they were running along the Rainbows of Salvation before they left and Fe-Fe the dog was sad so he left too and then they got jobs separated until Fe-Fe came here with Chess the butterfly but Fe-Fe sent-"

"Caboose, _SHUT UP!_" Church and Epsilon said at the same time.

"Aww, but I was just getting to the good part," Caboose argued.

**A/N:**

**Done with another! I'm finding it hard to keep up with the whole "one chapter a day" thing. Not sure how much longer this story's gonna be, but we're definitely past the half way point. **

**Tell me, do you like all of the past stuff? I think it's cool to see just how Jessie and her family are connected to this. **

**And, we can't forget those AI! Epsilon and Church are finally having their first true meeting! Oh, won't this be a wonderful relationship? **

**Don't Forget: There will be a sequel, "Universal Revolution" starring Katherine!**

**Riddle Time!**

**_One true flower, form a connection,_**

**_stop the evil, for preservation,_**

**_eyes of the rainbow, AI's call_**

**_Knowing the one, who started it all_**


	18. War

**(Warning, Caboose POV is explained in how Caboose sees it. Just.. Try to figure it out for yourself.. What actually happened in (), so... Yeah.)**

**(A few hours later)**

Caboose stared up at the sky, smiling, _that sky is a pretty sky.. It looks like a bunny._ He looked back at his two best friends... and Tucker.., who was... Okay.. ,who seemed to be having a friendly conversation (argument of a lifetime) together, probably about how awesome he was.

"You are a fucking idiot," Church said to Tucker.

"Yes, I am stupid, bash at me all you like!" ("Hey! It was just an idea! You don't need to bash at it like that!") Tucker agreed. Because Tucker is stupid.

"Hey, fucker! Making Church hurt is a bad idea! So why don't you take your cock-biting fucking shit somewhere else?! Caboose is my best friend, bitch." ("Making Church bait for attackers isn't exactly the best idea. I mean, Caboose is fine for that, and even though it would be halarious, it's not in our best interests. I mean, he could be useful!"), Epsilon said. _Oh, they said my name. They must be talking about me._

"Well, I guess you are right, and I am unbelievably stupid!" ("Useful? Have you seen his aim? Most people have to try to be that bad. He's worse than you, and that's saying something!" Tucker said, trying to defend himself and still annoy Church) Tucker said, and Caboose agreed.

"Of course we're right, you stupid bitch!" ("Oh, come on! My aim's not that bad!") Church said.

"Yes, and now I will go tell the others about my stupidity of many levels." ("According to Wash, you couldn't shoot a guy who was like two feet in front of you!" Argued Tucker.) Tucker said.

"You better!" ("Pistols aren't as accurate!" Church said, trying to explain his impossibly bad aim.) Church yelled.

"Yes. I will do that." ("Two. Fucking. Feet." Tucker continued.)

"Now, leave, you fucktard!" Church yelled. ("Okay, maybe it's a little bad, but still.")

"Yeah, that's right! And stay away from Caboose, you idiot!" Epsilon agreed. ("A little bad?" Epsilon echoed, "Hey, if what Tucker says is true, then you have got to have literally the worst aim ever, of all time.")

"Blue is the best color!" Church yelled. ("Oh, don't tell me he's got you in on it, too!") Suddenly, Chess and Felixer, (Jessie and Felix, don't question Caboose) walked up to us, Washingtub close behind.

**-Line-**

**(And thank goodness, too! That was getting confusing!)**

I walked up to the others, Felix and Washington, now in black armor again, close behind me.

"Everything ready?" Asked Wash, and the blues snapped their heads towards us, as if they didn't see us coming.

"Oh, uh. Right! Yes, we've got everything," Epsilon answered quickly. "Oh. You changed your armor."

"Good. We could be attacked any second now. We need to be prepared. Epsilon, do have a safe place we can put the other AI?" Wash asked, and Epsilon thought about it for a split second.

"We could always put them in everyone's armor. Like, one for each of you," Epsilon suggested.

"I guess I could take one," I said, and Tucker nodded.

"Wouldn't hurt."

"Okay, it's settled, then. Each of you get an AI," Wash said.

The Reds came up to us, Grif carrying some of what he introduced as "Future Cubes".

"We may have a problem," Simmons said.

"What is it?" Wash asked quickly.

"We were using the future cubes, and we may have accidently got Doc in one of the blasts, and we couldn't bring him and O'Malley back," Grif explained.

"So we're down our medic, then?" I asked, _Dammit! I knew this would happen! I knew it! _The Reds gave a nod.

"Everything else is ready for battle! No one will pass our inpenetrable barriers!" Donut announced cheerily.

Lopez 2.0 has the AI now, correct?" Wash asked, and Church and I nodded.

"Okay, let's grab the bot and transfer the AI, then." I walked over to Lopez 2.0, who wasn't far off, and found a bunch of chips in various spots inside of him, so I grabbed them, and went back to the others. Wash grabbed a random one and handed it to me, gave one to Tucker, handed one to Simmons, one to Donut,

"Sweet!"

And one to Caboose. They placed them in slots inside their helmets and I did the same with mine. Wash called Carolina over the radio, and she came, so he handed her the second to last chip, which I assumed was Epsilon. A glowing green figure, Delta, appeared next to Caboose, and he jumped in delight,

"Green Person!"

A purple-ish one appeared next to Donut, Theta, looking a little shy in the new company.

"Hey, there, little fella!"

An aqua-ish one appeared next to Grif, and a gold-ish one appeared next to Tucker. They were Eta and Iota. Finally, a yellow one came to my side.

"Hello, I am Zeta," He said.

"Uh.. Nice to meet you, Zeta." _I've never heard of Zeta before! Wait, didn't Church mumble the name, once? _Washington stared at the last chip, before putting it away. _I think that's Sigma. Of course he wouldn't give him out, he caused a lot of death._

"So, uh, what exactly do these guys do?" Grif asked, looking at his own.

"They power equipment and give advice," Carolina answered, Epsilon with her once more.

"Eta," The aqua-ish one said simply, intuducing himself.

"Iota," Eta's golden twin said, repeating the quick introduction.

"...hi.." Theta said, moving towards Delta, more comfortable around his "brother".

Introductions were cut short, though, as the sound of a sniper shot rang through the canyon. When I looked over, I saw Felix with his sheild out, probably so he could deflect it. The man who shot the rifle uncloaked to reveal Locus.

"Surrender now, and I promise to only kill the mercenary," Locus said.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Grif asked, as several soldiers uncloaked behind Locus.

"The Federal Army of Chorus."

"Shit. Looks like backup isn't getting here in time," Felix said to us.

"Uh, guys? What do we do?" I asked, but there was no reply, "Guys?"

Washed raised his rifle, and Freckles came up, "ENGAGING TARGET." There was only one thing I could think to say.

"Well, shit."

**A/N:**

**Short chapter, yes, I know. It's really hard to keep up, so expect a few skipped days from now on. This is a very busy weekend for me and I can't find the time to just sit down and write. Anyways, can't you ever wonder what Jessie, Felix and Wash talked about in those few skipped hours? I know I would..**


	19. Send Me Away

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, fellas! I just love the suspense, ya know? Yes, I had this finished and ready to upload a couple days ago, I just chose not to 'cause I felt like it. Also, I got my iPad taken away, AKA my only source of fanfiction. Besides, what you're about to read will DEFINITELY be worth it! *evil laughs* Whole chapter is in Jessie's point of view! No -Lines- or past thingies this time**

"Everyone get down!" Wash yelled over the gunshots that now rang through the canyon. I didn't hesitate to listen.

"This is where everyone gets captured and taken to the two armies," I mumbled to myself, not thinking anyone heard me until I saw Tucker staring at me. _Oops! I really need to find the difference between speaking and thinking!_

"What did you say?" He asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Uh.. Nothing! Nothing at all! Why would you think I said something? Your ears must be acting up or something!_" Way to work well under pressure, Jessie!_ He obviously didn't buy it, but he turned back towards the fight anyways. I let out a sigh of relief.

"TARGET ELIMANATED. 59 HOSTILES REMAINING IN AREA," Freckles said, reloading his weapons before a grenade stuck him, the explosion breaking his shields.

"Hey, uh.. Donut! You're good with grenades right? Why don't you throw some?!" I yelled, earning another look from Tucker as I shouldn't have known about Donut's skill with grenades, but the man in lightish-red nodded, as if not realizing, and grabbed some grenades that were on the ground from dead soldiers.

"Tucker. Could you please get in the battle field and start swinging your sword around?" I asked in the nicest voice I could gather at the time.

"Fuck no! They'll run me over like a heard of buffalo!" He protested, preferring the rock we were hiding behind.

"Fine! I'll do it! Give me your sword," I said, before realizing something, "Wait, don't give me your sword. I can't use it anyways-"

"How did you know-"

"So I'll just punch them everywhere." I ran into the field, hoping against hope that this armor would stop any stray bullets from reaching me. I ran over to a Fed who wasn't watching, and gave him a swift kick to the head. He stumbled over, turning around to look at me, and I simply punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He wobbled around, and I finished it off by grabbing his gun out of his hands, and knocking him out with it. _Oh, cool! I have a gun now!_

"Jessie! What are you doing over there?!" Wash called to me, but I didn't answer, finding another two targets and getting them both with a round-house kick, then I shot them both in the head with two bullets from the gun as they fell over.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" I squealed as I realized how epic my moves were. If only I were that lucky all the time.

"Hmm, good job," a voice suddenly said, as a yellow figure appeared right next to me, "I helped to get your aim more accurate.

"Woah! Zeta! You scared the shit out of me!" I said, and the AI let out a little chuckle.

"Yes, I did. Not the intent, but still just as funny! Okay, now why don't you get back in there and fight those bastards off?" He asked and I smirked, liking him already. _Wonder what he is? Alpha's laughter? No... Honesty? Hell, no... Curiosity? Probably not.. I'll ask him later._

I saw a grenade being thrown by Donut in my direction, and I dodged it so it would hit the groups of Feds it was intending to. It almost seemed like we were winning. _Almost_. Suddenly, the table turned, and more Feds flooded in, taking over. About six came after me, and whatever bravery I felt earlier from beating those guys up left me in an instant. I was frozen in my place.

"Move!" Zeta yelled inside my helmet, snapping me out of it as I ran from them before they reached me. "Use your weapon! Fight them!" He ordered and I pulled the previously obtained rifle out, aiming at them. I closed my eyes and fired, expecting to miss, but when I opened them again, I noticed one of them had fallen down.

"Your welcome," Zeta said, taking a bow, "I aimed it for you. Okay, now, these Reds and Blues are your friends, right?" He asked as I shot my gun more times.

"I guess so, why?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Because if they are, they're a reason to fight."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You can't just let anybody hurt your friends, they are a reason to keep fighting, so fight!" He said, halfway like an order, but not quite, and his words slightly inspired me to fight more. _Hm.. That's one smart AI._

I nodded my head and grabbed a grenade from the ground. _I can't lose this battle, not like what originally happened_. As I looked around, I noticed that the fight definitely wasn't going in our favor anymore; everyone was getting overwhelmed, and the same would happen to me if I didn't try. Yes, Zeta was right. I did have something to fight for in this. The Reds and Blues. _My friends_.

I smirked as I threw a grenade into a large group of Feds who were fighting the others, and it exploaded, killing or injuring most of them. Sure, the Reds and Blues pretty much just met me a week ago, but I knew them too much to let anything happen to them.

I found Freckles being destroyed by many Feds shooting at him at once, the robot unable to do anything as he reloaded. I ran over there, and as the Feds kept their attention on Freckles, I shot them, and some fell over.

A couple turned around and started shooting me, but I kept moving around in order to be a harder target. As I neared one of the guys, I hit him with the butt of my gun and kicked him to the ground while he was regaining himself. I grabbed his pistol and used it to shoot the others, and soon there were none left around Freckles, and he was done reloading.

"E-ENGAG-GING TAR-TARGET," He said, clearly weakened, but still operational. He shot at some of the Feds who were around Caboose, who somehow didn't have a scratch on him.

I kneeled down to catch my breath as I realized what Zeta was. _Inspiration_. I watched the others slowly get up from the positions they were in, all the confidence they lost now returned as the Feds began falling in large numbers from Freckles shots. Donut ran over and grabbed more grenades from the fallen soldiers, throwing them where he needed.

Felix looked over as backup he called earlier arrived, he then looked us as we started taking down more Feds than ever. He picked up his gun and started shooting. _Just like the rest of us... Wait, what? No, he'll betray us_!

With backup here, the Feds went down at an even faster pace, some running away thinking they'll die if they don't.

"ENOUGH!" Locus yelled as he watched his soldiers fall, "I will complete my objective, one way or another." He aimed his rail gun at Washington, and I noticed it was at the head. _That's not good.. _Suddenly, a blue blur ran past Felix, grabbing his sheild thingy, and just as Locus fired, deflected it. _Carolina. Fast reflexes.. really fast._ Now, Locus seemed furious that he had missed. _It's happening differently than from the show... We could actually win this!_

"Looks like we're gonna win," I said.

"That's the spirit," Zeta agreed. "Now, how do we kill that Locus dude?" I shook my head, not knowing.

"This.. Is unacceptable.." Locus said.

"Well would you look at that? We're actually winning!" Grif said in disbelief. We continued to fire our weapons, trying to kill the remaining soldiers as Wash and Carolina target Locus, trying to locate him with his cloaking.

"Hmph," Felix said, and you could practically hear his smirk as he shot one of the Feds. _You know, now that I look back at it, he actually a fun guy, and not half a bad fighter... HOLY SHIT! JESSIE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKING MIND?! _I focused on the remaining few Feds, shooting one with my pistol before running towards him, intending to kick him in the chest before he blocked my foot with his arm.

"Wha?" I asked, confused

"Seriously?" The soldier asked, and I kept trying to hit him, but he used the correct blocks and I could never get a good hit on him,

"Oh, fuck this!" I shot him with my gun and he fell over. I finished the job with the pistol.

Suddenly, a black flash came, and hit the one remaining Fed, getting her with a series of puches and kicks more advanced than I what had ever done. When the Fed fell, the black person stomped on her neck, satisfied at the cracking sound that followed. Everyone looked at the figure.

"What?" Grif asked.

"Did you miss me?" Asked the black figure, or should I say Tex, who apparently had found a nice little body for herself.

"You know what? I'm not even scared. We just got overrun by like a thousand white guys and I'm still alive," Grif said.

"And I am still disappointed," Sarge added.

"Wait, where did that Locus dude go?" Asked Tucker, looking around.

"He disappeared, we couldn't find him. He must've left," Wash replied.

"So, he's gone, then?" Asked Felix, wanting to be sure. _You know, whenever I watched the show, I'd live Felix from the way he acts, and his awesome voice.. My mind is fucking retarded isn't it? _

I thought someone had done something to make me think these thoughts, until I realized that, even if they were deep in the back of my mind, I had them ever sense I watch the tenth episode of season twelve. The episode where Felix betrayed everyone, and I loved watching it! _And that evil laugh.._ Suddenly, a revelation dawned upon me, something I did not not want to believe for the life of me: I was, since I even met the guy, even knowing what he would soon do, in love with Felix.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I repeated, earning some stares.

"Uh.. Something wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Huh? Uh.. Nothing wrong! Same ol' me! Hehe.." In fact, everything was wrong. I had known it all along, but... Felix? He was a betrayer! Playing us! It couldn't be possible! And yet, it was.

"Shit," Felix mumbled, _can he read my thoughts_?!

"What?" Wash asked, now looking between me and Felix, wondering what was wrong with us.

Me, being the closest to Felix at the moment, overheard him mumbling, "the plan didn't work.." He then looked at me. "Jessie, come here." He said, walking away from everyone, beckoning me to follow. _What's going on?!_ I followed him slowly as we made our way to Blue Base.

"What?" I asked him slowly as we entered. I saw him grab something, some sort of device, fiddling with its controls for a bit.

"Here," he said, tossing it to me, and I caught it. "Sorry," he said, "but you're the closest thing to Lily I got, and if you're here, I won't be able to go through with the plan."

"The plan?" I echoed, wondering if he was talking about what I thought he was talking about.

"So, I'm sending you back," he continued. _Sending me back? How does he know where I came from?! I never told him!_ I looked at the device, and noticed that there were coordinates and a date, and a countdown.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, looking from him to the device.

"You probably won't want to see what I'm gonna do," he said, before running out of base, as far away from me as possible. I would have gone after him if I wasn't frozen in shock. I snapped out of hit when the device beeped.

"No, wait! Felix! You can't send me back!" I yelled as the world flashed around me, "I.. I love... You." I noticed that everything changed, and I was no longer in Blue Base, and no longer in my armor. As I turned around, I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again.

"Jessie?!"

"K-Katherine?!"

**A/N:**

**Yay! Done! One more chapter to go, then you can all wait for the sequel!**

**Be sure to read "Katherine (Universal Revolution)" if you haven't already! **

**Like I said, next chapter is the last! Tell me in reviews just how much you want it!**

**Sequel coming soon! Don't miss it!**

**This was the longest chapter yet, hope it was worth it!**


	20. Home

**A/N:**

**Would you look at that? I'm actally uploading on time, here! Anyways, this is the last chapter of the story, then you can wait like a week or so for the sequel to start coming out! Of course, I have a chapter and a half of it finished, but I need to get a bunch ready so I can upload them every other day. Because every day is too much work.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

"Kat? I.. I haven't seen you since.." I couldn't finish my sentence, it had been a long time. I didn't think I'd see her again. I ran over to my sister and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Katherine spoke "What happened? I decided to check on you because you didn't come out for dinner, but now I-" I cut her off, _But.. Didn't I go to that universe just before dinner?_

"Wait. I've only been gone that long?" I asked, surprised.

"Yah, why?" Kay asked, wanting to know what happened.

"I.. Its been longer for me.." I said, looking to the ground now.

"Jessie." Kay started, sternly, "What happened?"

I paused, but spoke eventually, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I thought about everything that had happened, how impossible it seemed, but deep down I knew it was all real. I shook my head, "C-can I have a moment to myself?" I asked her. She nodded,

"Of course," and she left the room, shutting the door behind herself. Alone now, I began talking to myself, recalling what had happened.

"So, I came to the Red vs. Blue universe, and all of the AI from season six came with me. Then, Church forgot stuff, then Epsilon came, the AI went into Church, and I became an AI and Church became human. Then, we switched back and and AI went out and O'Malley went into Doc before Felix came, then Locus and a few Feds. We killed the Feds and Locus left, but came later with many more and we almost lost, but didn't, and then Felix sent me back here... And I couldn't even say goodbye.." I was almost in tears with myself, head in my hands, now missing the Reds, Blues and AI.

"Sweety?" A familiar voice called. _Mother_.

**-Line-**

**(Earlier That Day [yah, it was a week ago before, but.. You know.. Time travel.. I'm not gonna sit down and try to explain it!])**

Lily couldn't believe what she saw as she finished episode 18 of season 12, the most recent one out at the time. There was now no doubt that what she had seen was from the universe she had once lived in. She learned what Project Freelancer became and did since she left, and was happy that she didn't take part. She also learned that Jack's friend, David, had taken part in the Project, and suffered greatly because of it. She learned just what Allison's death did to Leonard, as he tried to bring her back.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Lily's husband, Jack, came in. She was relieved to have him around, someone who she could explain this situation to.

"Jack! You finished work!" She said, coming up to him and hugging him.

"Yup, I'll be home for the weekend," he confirmed, but the look on his wife's face changed his mood, "Woah, what happened while I was was gone?"

Lily went with a direct question, "Have you ever heard of 'Red vs Blue'?" He seemed taken aback by the sudden questioning, but shook his head. Lily let out a sigh, "It's this web series that our kids have been watching."

"What's so important about that?" Asked Jack, eying her curiously.

"It also takes place in the same universe we spent halve of our lives in!" She practically yelled, and now Jack seemed surprised. He put his stuff down and shook his head.

"What?"

Lily answered, "It's true! I just watched twelve seasons.. I.. It has Felix in it.." She was sad to say that part, for she knew the Felix in the show was the same one she had known, and he betrayed everyone.

"Felix?" Jack echoed, eyes widening, "I'm not sure if I believe you. Show me."

Lily ran over to the computer, searching up something she knew he'd recognize. Agent Washington, known to him as David. She looked up one of the early episodes of season 9, the one where Tex shows up in Project Freelancer. She showed him the video, and Jack paled when he recognized the voice.

"You said he got accepted into some military thing when we first got here. That military thing was Project Freelancer." Jack paled even more at the name, if that were possible. That name was the reason they had left in the first place.

"So.. There's a web series that tells the future of our old home?" He asked, and Lily nodded.

"Here are the videos. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some meatloaf to make."

**-Line-**

"Mom!" I yelled in happiness, running out of my door and hugging her tightly. She obviously hadn't of expected it as she let out an "oof" sort of sound.

"You're awefully eager to see me," Mom said, "What's gotten into you?" I sighed,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, letting go, but Mom just stared at me.

"Try me."

"I doubt you'd believe that I was sent to another universe which is just like the web series Red vs. Blue I never told you about," I said, expecting her to laugh at me for making such a ridiculous statement, she she just froze.

"Mom?" Katherine asked, looking a little worried. Mom just hugged me tightly, surprise embedded into her face.

"Jessie... I believe you," she said quietly, surprising me. _How could she believe me so easily?_ Then, I remembered the picture Felix showed me. _Could it be because she was in that universe, too?_

"Felix." I stated, knowing that if my assumptions were correct, she would respond to the name. She did.

"Felix?" She echoed, letting go of me, "You.. You know Felix?" I nodded.

"And he knows you," I responded, and I saw the smallest of smiles appear on her face. "He... He's actually the one who sent me back," I said, and as I looked at Katherine, I took notice of the pure confusion and surprise in her expression.

"He sent you back? Here?" Mom asked, and I nodded. "How.. How did you get there in the first place?" She asked.

"I doubt you've seen the show," I started, but Mom interrupted me,

"I have." I was surprised, but kept going,

"In season six, when the E.M.P. Went off.. Well. It didn't actally kill the AI," I started, and Mom looked surprised, urging me to go on, "Wyoming's time distortion thing malfunctioned and brought only the AI to our house, here, then they disappeared and reappeared outside the canyon in season 11, taking me with them."

"Wow," was all Mom could say, but to tell the truth, I expected less.

**-Line-**

Tucker watched as Felix returned from whatever he was doing with Jessie, but Jessie wasn't with him.

"Where's Jessica?" Wash asked, and Felix shook his head.

"Don't know. I told her to follow me but she must have left or something when I wasn't looking," Felix answered.

"You think she'll be back soon?" Tucker asked, and Felix just shrugged.

"She better. She still owes me a match," Tex said. Felix then looked at them.

"Guess we can wait. If she isn't back in an hour, though. We leave to the New Republic without her," Felix said.

"We're going to the New Republic?" Wash asked, and Felix nodded.

"Come on, now! You saw what those Feds can do! Now you see why we need to stop them," Felix said.

Wash let out a very deep and elongated sigh, "Fine, we'll help you."

"We will?" Tucker echoed and Wash turned to glare at him.

"Yes, we will." Wash answered, and Felix spoke up,

"Okay, then. Let's see if you guys can be as helpful as we think."

**-Epic-Storytelling-Line-**

_Friendship._

_Not quite sure if you'd call it that... But I'm going to, because I believe it._

_You know, after all this time with idiots, I'd at least expect some brain damage or something. But I actually had a lot of fun with them. They're great when you need to lighten up the mood, but serious when they have to be... Or at least some of them are. Most importantly, though, I think I can really call them my friends. I'm pretty sure they'd at least try to get me if something bad happened to me.. Actually, scratch that, they'd leave me to the rats, but that's just how they are. They're still my friends. And friends never give up on each other. I know there's a lot that's about to happen to them, stuff that is going to be hard to handle, and I think I should be there for them. _

_I just need to find a way back._

_._

_._

**A/N:**

**Boom! Done with that fic! Yeah, you heard me right. That's it for this story. No more on this fic. But, incase you haven't heard, there will be a sequel soon:**

**Universal Revolution! In Katherine's POV instead of Jessie's. Oh, won't this be fun?**

**Uh.. I don't think I've done this yet, so I hope this covers for the story:**

**RED VS. BLUE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH. I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

**There, said it. Now, keep your eye out for that sequel, will ya?**

**If you like MLP, you'll been happy to know I've started a crossover fic between that and RvB. It's called Transformed, and I'll upload chapters to that as I finish them, with no real schedule.**

**R&R!**


	21. Waiting

She waited. For him, she waited. He never came. She let out a sigh, and knew there was still more for her to do. She looked the object, and began to work. It was almost finished, and she was so close to her return. She would not mess this up, not again.


End file.
